Harry Potter and the Star Twin
by Staria 007
Summary: After the Worlds Cup Harry finds an object at a UFO crash sight, and soon finds himself with a Twin sister. C/O W Figure 17
1. Twins

A/N; This Shawnie's unposted story, I tried to correct any mistakes but I may have miss some, since she never got to work on this before starting Twins of Hope.

This is a C/O with Figure 17, but a complete AU.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Just after the Death Eaters arrived at the World Quidditch Cup, a young messy hair boy got serious lost as he made his way through thick woods.

Several hours later

It was almost midnight, as a messy hair boy stumbled near a clearing illuminated by moonlight. "Great, now what am I supposed to do." Harry thought, just as a large shooting star got his attention. "Wait a minute that is no shooting star?" Harry thought, as the fireball got nearer, it now looked like something like a spaceship you see in the movies. "No, it's going to crash!" Harry thought as it slammed into the clearing he was about to enter, and he made a quick run and jumped behind a large boulder, which luckily protected him from the blast.

In a few minutes, the smoke and dust settled down, enough so Harry could stand, and see the damage done. "WOW, the ship must have disintegrated!" Harry thought, since he could only see burnt trees, ground, and a blast crater, about fifty feet wide. "Wait, what is that?" Harry said, as he noticed a small six-inch oval shape cylinder at the edge of the blast crater, and picked it up. "It has some kind of mettle liquid, I wonder what it is?" Harry thought, as he turned it around, and not noticing a crack in the side of the cylinder, and it poured the liquid onto his skin." Oh that is freezing cold!" Harry yelled, as he quickly drop the cylinder and wipe away the liquid, and not noticing that cylinder was now glowing.

After some seconds, the cold sensation on his hand was gone, and Harry now noticed a large glow to the side of him. "What the…" Harry stopped as the glow diminished, and a young naked girl with red hair and about his age appeared. "YES, finally free of that contraction!" The girl grumbled, as she looked around, Harry quickly turn away. "But this is not their Home World? Where am I?" The girl asked, then saw Harry before her. "Ah, what planet is this, and please don't tell me you had activated the device?" The girl asked, as she looked worriedly to Harry.

"Ah you on the planet Earth, and if you are talking about that, I think I did." Harry quickly explained as he pointed to the cylinder.

"Oh no, I was supposed to be joined with Admiral Sar, to help him in that war he was fighting, and not with some puny kid in a back water planet!" The girl angrily yelled, but her eye glazed over and she closed them.

"No you are puny, but you seem powerful, and had lots of experience fighting." The girl thought while smiling at Harry.

"Oh well, I guess I can be of some assistance." The girl sighed noticing Harry looking away from her. "Ops, I should cover myself!" The girl embarrassedly thought and was in wizarding robes in a split second.

Once after the girl checked herself, she looked to Harry. "Mr. Potter, even though you weren't supposed to bond with me, I guess you will do." The girl sighed as she walked around to face Harry.

"Did you just do magic?" Harry only could say, as he now notice a fully dress girl.

"Yes, since I had copied your powers, and memories, so I know everything you know, and maybe even more." The girl thoughtfully informed the boy before closing her eyes. "Ah magic, my program has billions of records, for species that uses it, and they far advance then you are, maybe I can be of assistance?" The girl suggested, as she looked to Harry.

"Program, what are you a computer?" Harry wondered, as he looked confused.

"Actually I am an artificial life form, I am program to bond with any species to help them with any problems that arise on their planet." The girl thoughtfully informed Harry. "I guess you can say I am a computer with legs, just incase you didn't understand what I just said." The girl smiled at the boy. "Hmm, I was supposing to bond with another, but I guess Headquarters will just write me off, and send another to help that world." The girl thought, as she looked lost in thought. "Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with you, so come on, the Quidditch Cup is that way, you just miss it by a mile." The girl smiled, and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him forward.

It took an hour, and Harry and the girl, found a search party that was searching for Harry. "Ah there you both are, Harry and Lillian Potter, you got everyone worried about you both!" A man in Auror robes sternly warned, as he walked behind the teens, and pushed them forward. "This way now, the Weasley's been frantic about your disappearances, so once at camp, you both will be port keyed to their home." The Auror suggested, as the teens followed others wizards back to the camp sight.

As Harry and Lillian walked, Harry looked to the girl that is now Lillian. "I can manipulate memories, so everyone who meets me, will automatically think I am your twin sister." Lillian answered Harry's unsaid question, and Harry only could nod, since there is so much he need to learn about Lillian.

Once back at the Borrow, the two teens were hug by a red hair Witch, and quickly reprimanded them for getting lost in the forest. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, we won't do it again." Harry quickly apologized, as Molly lead them into the Borrow for an early breakfast.

The following day, seem normal for Lillian and Harry's friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and only Harry seem to find it strange to have Lillian around, but he quickly accepted Lillian as a sister.

The following night, Lillian took Harry out into the woods, as soon as everyone was asleep, and once they was far enough, she turned to Harry. "Since I know you didn't apply to headquarters about asking for help, I would assume you don't know anything about me?" Lillian asked as Harry nodded. "Then this will take a while, please be seated and I will explain." Lillian said and Harry sat on a log while Lillian stood.

For a while, Lillian stood blankly before speaking. "I'm what you might call battle armor, since I can change my shape to combine myself to you, making you the most powerful wizard on this planet." Lillian calmly informed Harry.

"WHAT, you can do that!" Harry stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes I can, since when you touched me when I was in liquid form, I copied your DNA to become human, and once that happen I was bonded to you." Lillian started, as she walked about, thinking of what more to add. "This bonding allowing me to feel your emotions, and allows each of us to tap into the others magic, either in armor form or when we are separated, but unfortunately we need to practice combining before we can practice using magic together." Lillian finished as Harry nodded accepting everything.

"Ok but how do we combine, how long before we can try magic, and will it be detected?" Harry questioned, since he liked this idea very much.

"I have ways to hide your kind of magic, and we can start in the next couple weeks." Lillian informed a very happy Harry.

"So how do we combine?" Harry asked, as Lillian stopped before him.

"Stand up to face me, and once we join hands, it is the first step." Lillian answered, and Harry did as he told.

Once Harry and Lillian faced each other, they took each other's hands. "Now focus on me, hopefully it will be enough to combine our bodies." Lillian suggested, both closed their eyes, and soon, both bathed in a bright light, which quickly grew smaller, to form a human shape glow.

As the glow diminished, a twenty-year-old girl appeared. "Hey Lillian something wrong I can't move?" Harry thought, as he looked around.

"We need to work together and concentrate on each other, and try to anticipate each other." Lillian voice sounded in her mind.

"I will try this now." Harry thought, and focused on Lillian.

It took a few minutes, and the young woman started shakily moving her hand. "I am a girl, Lillian I why didn't you tell me I would change into a girl." The girl said, not so nicely.

"We can change this form gender, next time we merge, focus on being a boy." The girl answered, as she looked down at her covered self.

"At least I'm fully dressed, so how do we start moving." The girl asked.

"Stay in focus, and we'll try taking a step or two for now, since this is a slow process." The girl answered, and with a look of determination, took a step forward.

After successfully taking two steps, the girl fell, and once she hit the ground, she glowed for a few seconds, leaving two bodies. "Ouch, that hurts, please tell me that will not happen next time?" Harry asked as he turned to Lillian.

"I told you this will not be easy, maybe in month or two, a normal fall would not separate us." Lillian suggested before deciding to call it a night and both went home.


	2. Planning

A/N; It took me several days to plan out this story, and I think I will stick to this one, where Harry and Lillian runs off togather to train, and comes back sometime after fifth year to avoid doing the Tournament.

Actually I was planing to rewrite the first chapter to have it start after fourth year, but I had decided against it at the last minute.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A week after the Quidditch World Cup, a set of twins begins planning as everyone slept. "Harry I don't think we should continue Hogwarts, since with my knowledge we can easily pass our NEWTs now." Lillian suggested, as her twin looked unsure.

"I would agree with you Lillian, but I have a feeling a number of Wizards might not want me out of their sights." Harry warned as his twin nodded.

"I know, and I have a feeling your Headmaster even though been keeping his distance, may be Manipulating your moves during the last years." Lillian informed a startled twin.

"What do you mean Manipulating Lillian?" Harry quickly asked, as his twin eyes glaze over as she was remembering something.

"Well think of this, why was Molly yelling Muggles in the Muggles world when you were trying to find Platform 9 3/4?" Lillian suggested as her twin eyes widen.

"Molly was not asking her children she was using it to get my attention?" Harry quickly guessed.

"That was what I thought, and later she did say she got the Headmaster permission to get you for the World Cup, which is strange why she would need to ask him when she should have just gotten your relatives permission." Lillian added as her twin look worried. "There is more, if the headmaster was in charge of the Wizarding Courts, why didn't he use his influences to free your innocent Godfather, instead giving a hint to help him escape." Lillian suggested as her twin look not nicely.

"I only can think of one thing, Dumbledore didn't want Sirius to get custody of me for some reason." Harry angrily guessed as his twin agreed.

"There is many more I can think of, but I think you got the idea right." Lillian suggested as her twin agreed.

"I know, so what do we do now, we can't just disappear can we?" Harry wondered as his twin grin.

"Actually we can, but first we need to head back to the crash sight, then Gringotts, and lastly Flourish and Blotts." Lillian suggested as she got up.

"Um can I ask why Flourish and Blotts, I thought you had the Magical Knowledge of thousand worlds?" Harry wondered as they took each other hands.

"I may have the Knowledge Harry, I still need to know how much this world knows so when we do our NEWTs tests later, we won't shock the testers with magic they never knew existed." Lillian warned as they glowed and merged into a twenty-year-old red hair Witch.

Once the merging completes, the young Witch sighed. "Lillian I wish you can find a way to change me into boy." The Witch grumbled.

"Sorry Harry, like I tried to tell you the device I was in must have been damage, and I'm afraid I can not do anything about this merging problem." Lillian voice apologized as the young witch sighed.

"Fine let get to the crash sight, and hopefully we can return before everyone awakes." The Witch sighed before disappearing from the forest clearing they been training in.

Crash Sight

In a large blast creator, a young Witch appeared looking at the devastation around her. "Ok Lillian why are we here, since the ship you were on seem to have vaporized?" The young Witch wondered as a voice sounded.

"My internal memory says that the ship was not just carrying me, but also precious stones, which Headquarters was planning to use to help trade with the planet I was being sent too." Lillian suggested, as the young Witch looked startled.

"Stones, why do you need them now?" The Witch wondered as the voice quickly complied.

"We need more money Harry, we can't just rely on your Trust Vaults and from what I know, and the stones my ship carried should give us Millions or even more." Lillian quickly informed the young Witch whom nodded knowing they would need lots of money if they plan to leave the Wizarding World.

"You got a point Lillian, Precious Stones!" The Witch called out while focusing on the image that appeared in her mind instantly a six-inch container slapped into her hand. "Um Lillian this will give us Millions?" The Witch confusedly asked.

"That container holds ten times more then it seems Harry, so don't let it size fool you." Lillian warned as the young Witch accepted it.

"Then where too, shell we head back to the Weasleys or we can go to Gringotts?" The Witch wondered as the voice took a second before replying.

"Lets check Gringotts, we still got several hours before morning." Lillian suggested and with a nod, the Witch vanished.

Diagon Alley

Even though it was in the middle of the night, the Alley had some shops open, and a few Wizards walking about buying things, none took notice of a young Witch walking towards the large Marble building.

Gringotts

In an almost empty bank, a young Witch went to an available Goblin. "What do you want?" The Goblin rudely asked as the young Witch pulled out a bag.

"My name is Jamie Evans, and I have some precious stones I would like to change into Galleons and Muggle money." Jamie calmly informed the rude Goblin as she dumped two six-inch stones before him.

"Please wait one second!" The Goblin spat as he took an eyepiece and examine the two stones, his eyes quickly widen. "These stones are rare, only they could be found in one out of ten Meteor creators." The Goblin stuttered out as he quickly rechecked the stones.

"But you can change them to money I can use right?" Jamie worriedly asked as the Goblin looked to her.

"Of course I can, but I doubt Gringotts can pay enough Galleons to buy just one of these stones." The Goblin spat as the young Witch look thoughtful.

"Well what if I can strike deal, maybe open an account with small percentage of this stone's worth." Jamie suggested to a shock Goblin.

"Are you sure, you will lose well over half a Billion Galleons?" The Goblin stuttered as the young Witch nodded. "I guess we can give you five Million Galleons and a Million Pounds for your Muggle money, will that be enough." The Goblin suggested as the young Witch agreed.

"That is more then what I need, and thank you." Jamie smiled as the Goblin took a stone to make the transactions.

In a few minutes the Goblin came back with a Muggle credit card. "This card will hold the Muggle Money, which you can use it at the Muggle cash machines to draw out cash, or to check how much money is in the bank." The Goblin spat as the young Witch took the card.

"Thank you this is better then carrying all that money." Jamie smiled as she put the card and the second stone into her pocket.

"One second Ms. Evans, if you want I can put your other stone in an Auction, and you could probably get well over half a Billion Galleons for it." The Goblin quickly suggested as the young Witch agreed.

"Well I guess I can use the extra money." Jamie thought as she handed over the stone. "Just put the money I get into the Vault, but how long before I know I got the stone sold?" Jamie wondered as the Goblin look lost in his thoughts before speaking.

"We have an Auction planned in the last Week of this month, and I'm sure the stone will be sold before the next item comes out." The Goblin suggested as the young Witch thank him before leaving the bank.


	3. Planning 2

A/N; Right now there is no pairing, and will not be a Harry/Lillian pairing, they just will be close as brother and sister.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The Burrow

The following morning the messy hair twins walked down the stairs to see the elder Witch making breakfast. "Good morning Harry, Lillian, please sit and have some breakfast." Molly happily suggested as the twins got to the tables.

"Mrs. Weasley we were wondering if we can go to Diagon Alley to check on some books I was hoping to get." Lillian wondered, as the elder Witch looked unsure.

"Lillian dear I don't think it is a good time to go to the Alley now, especially what had happen at the World Cup?" Molly warned as the twins wondered if that was the real reason.

"But Mrs. Weasley I doubt any Dark Wizards will try anything in the middle of a busy Alley." Harry tried to reason since he was hoping they did not need to sneak around.

"I'm sorry Harry but the Headmaster thinks it would be too dangerous for someone that is very important to the Wizarding World to show themselves after what happen just weeks ago." Molly warned as the young Wizard realized that his twin was right, the Headmaster was trying to keep a tight control on him.

"Fine then I guessed we can wait until the next Hogsmeade Weekend." Lillian grumbled as she sat on a chair. "But Mrs. Weasley at least can we go to the Muggle World to get some shopping for clothes, since we had recently cash some Galleons to Muggle money." Lillian quickly asked, as the elder Witch looked startled.

"I would need to ask your Headmaster, but I afraid he might not agreed to you spending money unnecessary." Molly warned as the twins glared.

"Mrs. Weasley haven't you seen our clothes lately, we are they are way to large, and the only feminine clothes I have is my Wizards Robes." Lillian quickly informed a started Witch.

"I don't see any problems with what you wearing Lillian, and gave me second to ask the Headmaster." Molly warned as she left the kitchen.

"Harry I don't think we can stay here any longer." Lillian warned as her twin reluctantly agreed.

"Let's go since I am already packed." Harry suggested as they took each other's hands and was gone.

In a few minutes, the elder Witch came back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Harry and Lillian..." Molly started to say, but stopped as she noticed no one was in her kitchen. "That is strange where did they go?" Molly wondered but thinking the twins went outside, she just went back to cooking.

Diagon Alley/Flourish and Blotts

In the large Bookstore a messy hair young Witch appears to be looking for a book as she brush the shelves with her hand. "Lillian are we doing this right, I don't feel anything." Jamie thought as a voice sounded in her mind.

"Yes we are, since I am categorizing everything I learn from each bookshelf." Lillian voice sounded as they finished scanning the last bookshelf. "Alright I have an idea of this Planet Magic levels, and history, come in let head to the Ministry of Magic to see if we can get our NEWT's done now." Lillian suggested as they left the bookstore and disappeared.

Ministry of Magic

Thanks to his twin learning where they needed to go, the young Witch walked to a guard right after getting off the elevator. "Wand please and then states your business." The Guard tiredly informed the young Witch and she handed over a wand, which the Guard took a moment to check and handed it back.

"I been away from Europe and missed taking my NEWTS, is there anyway I can take it now." Jamie wondered as the Guard simply gesture to the lifts.

"That will be the Fourth Floor testing rooms, just say what you need and they will have any tests you required." The Guard tiredly informed the young Witch, and she nodded before leaving him.

Testing Rooms

After a lengthy form to fill out, the messy hair young Witch gave it back to the receptionist. "What level of NEWT's would you want to try?" The Receptionist asked as she filed the papers away.

"Well what is the highest level I can take?" Jamie wondered as the receptionist handed over a small booklet.

"There is the Basic Wizarding Level, which is everything you learn in Hogwarts." The Receptionist started as she pointed to the list that required for the test. "And the second one is the Advance Level is almost everything you would learn when you study under a Master, and is now ready to get your Masters certificate." Receptionist quickly informed the young Witch while getting papers needed for the Basic NEWT's tests.

"Um my Master wants to be anonymous, can I get my Master Certificate without putting a name on the Application?" Jamie wondered, as the receptionist looked startled for few seconds.

"Well if you can pass the tests with High Marks, I guess we don't need your Master's name, just put a check on the profession you are getting a Masters for." The Reception suggested, while being shock as the young Witch checked almost everything on the long list for Masters Certification, she quickly spoke up. "There is a Fifty Galleon fee for each Master Certificate, can you pay for all of them?" A very shock Receptionist asked as the young Witch took out a moneybag.

"This should cover everything, so when can I get tested." Jamie smiled, but secretly wondered if she and her twin can pull this off.

"Just step into the door to the right of me, and you will have to stay in there until all your tests are done, so we can avoid any cheating and such." The Receptionist warned as the young Witch nodded.

"How long will these tests be?" Jamie wondered as the Receptionist cast a spell on the list the young Witch had checked.

"I would say in a week, but don't worry you will be given a place to sleep for the night and Breakfast and Dinner will be given daily." The Receptionist quickly informed the young Witch who nodded as she walked into the door.

The Burrow

By lunchtime the Elder Witch along with her children was now very worried. "Ron, Hermione have you seen Harry today?" Molly quickly asked as she saw the two friends enter the house.

"No I thought he decided to sleep in?" Hermione suggested, as she looked unsure.

"I never saw Harry in bed, I had thought he had gone flying but I didn't see him outside all morning." Ron quickly added, as his mom looked worried.

"Great I am hoping he didn't go against orders and decide to leave the house by himself." Molly worriedly thought as she quickly went the Fireplace, not realizing she and everyone else had forgotten the young Wizard's Twin.


	4. Leaving

A/N; I plan to skip the training, but at the moment I am still working on when they will return, either during the Third Task, or during the Summer after Fourth Year, but I should have an idea soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's office

The aging Wizard felt a headache coming as he poured over numerous trinkets that were scatter about in his office. "This can't be good I can not pickup Potter's Magic Signature." Dumbledore grumbled as he looked to the door. "Come in everyone!" Dumbledore called out and almost all his Order Members walked in.

"This better be a good reason for calling us back in service, since I thought the Order would not be needed after He Who Not Be Name was defeated!" One Member argued as the Headmaster looked to those in the room.

"I'm afraid I got some grave news, it appears Mr. Potter disappeared yesterday morning and no one has any clue to where he is." Dumbledore warned as a dark skin Auror looked to him.

"Where was Mr. Potter last seen?" Shacklebolt quickly ask as he took out a parchment and started writing.

"Yesterday morning he had asked Molly if he could go to Diagon Alley for some books, but with the attack at the World's Cup I thought it would be too dangerous for anyone to go unintended." Dumbledore worriedly informed his men. "Molly only left him for a few minutes and he was gone when she came back to tell him he wouldn't be able to go." Dumbledore finished, as his Order looked worried for the young teen.

"If Mr. Potter went to Diagon Alley then that should be the first place we should go." Shacklebolt suggested as the Headmaster shook his head.

"Molly also told me Mr. Potter wanted to go to the Muggle World to get some clothes, so we should separate and search both Worlds." Dumbledore warned as another complained.

"The Muggle World, you can't just go there and find someone, it could take years to locate just one person!" An Order member grumbled as many agreed.

"True but we must make sure that Mr. Potter is alright, and bring him back to where he belongs." Dumbledore warned as the Order agreed before they got into search teams and left the office.

Ministry of Magic/Testing Room

Three days later the door to the right of the Receptionist opened, and out stepped a messy hair young Witch. "I'm done with the test Ma'am." Jamie tiredly informed the older Witch at the counter.

"Well Ms. Evans you seem to have mastered all of these Positions, and this card will automatically show everyone you are a Certified Master in them." The Receptionist proudly handed over a small card with the Ministry Seal on the front and a list of Master's Certificates on the back.

"Thank you Ma'am, so I am done here right?" Jamie quickly asked as the Receptionist nodded she gave a light wave, which had Magically change all forms and tests she did, to have three copies, each one with a different name on it.

Somewhere in the Tropics

On lush looking beach, a well tan Wizard surrounded by beautiful bikini clad young woman is startle by a yell. "Sirius Black how could you do this to your wife." A messy hair young Witch screamed sending all the girls running.

"But, but who are you, I never met you!" Sirius stuttered as the young Witch took hold of him and with a surprising strength pulled him into the nearby hotel.

Once seated in a booth of a large restaurant the young Witch sighed. "You know Padfoot you are a real hard Wizard to find." Jamie grumbled, as the older Wizard looked startled.

"Ok you got me interested, but who are you again?" Sirius confusedly asked as the young Witch grinned.

"Why Padfoot you don't recognize your Godson?" Jamie smiled as her Godfather looked more confuse.

"Ah last I saw of my Godson, he was a thirteen year old raven hair boy, and not a twenty-year old red hair girl like you are?" Sirius glared thinking the young girl was trouble.

"Well…" Before Jamie could say anymore, she started to glow and separated into two now arguing teens.

"Lillian I don't believe you made me say that!" Harry yelled as he glared at his twin.

"Hey it worked didn't it, and we got Padfoot out of the beach without any trouble." Lillian countered but before they could argue more, a not so happy Godfather spoke up.

"Harry James Potter you better have a good explanation for coming here, and please explain how you were one person a second ago." Sirius quickly demanded as the twins cringe at his outburst.

"I do Padfoot, but this may take while so lets have lunch since I am hungry from all the tests I been doing for the last four days." Harry complained as he gestured for a waiter.

"Harry Potter with all that food we eaten how could you still be hungry?" Lillian asked as her twin glared.

"What food Lillian, it seem that everything we eaten this morning as Jamie is gone from my stomach." Harry complained as his twin rolled her eyes.

"As much as this is interesting to hear, please would you two stop arguing and tell me what is going on!" Sirius grumbled as the twins sniffed at each other.

"Fine but since Lillian is better at telling you this I will let her talk while I eat." Harry firmly suggested as the Waiter came and took his order while his twin glared before telling her Twin's Godfather everything under a Magical Oath.

Once the twin was done was done speaking, the Godfather was shocked. "So Lillian let me get this straight, you are a clone of Harry, and when you two combine you are probably are the most powerful Witch on this planet." Sirius surmised as the twin nodded.

"Yep that sums it up Padfoot, and the worst thing for me is I am stuck with him." Lillian complained as she pointed to her twin whom was now pigging out on plates of food.

"Yeah I pity you Lillian the Potters are never the Ladies man like me." Sirius grinned putting the charms on the young Witch.

"You know Black that will not work on me, and plus am I a little young for you?" Lillian warned as her twin made gagging noises.

"Sirius please don't flirt with my sister, the mental image of you two going out is making loose my lunch." Harry complained as his Godfather turn to him.

"Fine then, but you two stinkers just made me loose a week worth of fun." Sirius grumbled as the twins rolled their eyes.

"Actually we just saved the world from an unwanted increase in the Padfoots population." Harry countered as his Godfather sniffed at him.

"Yeah sure Potter, and by the way what are your plans now that you don't need to go to school?" Sirius wondered to continue where the young Witch left off.

"We plan to disappear for a year to train in a place where no magic detector can find us." Lillian suggested as the Godfather looked to her.

"And where would this safe haven be?" Sirius wondered as the young Witch grin.

"Well I can open a special Dimension Portal where time slows down, given Harry and I five years to train, and if you want Padfoot you can come with us." Lillian smiled as the older Wizard sighed.

"I guess this is better then just hiding out, and I will be doing something more productive." Sirius guessed as he accepted the offer. "But what about Moony and your friends, are you two bringing them along?" Sirius wondered, as the twins looked unsure.

"We was going to ask Moony once we get you to agree, but our friends would do better if they are still in school, and plus if they come with us, we would have to split teaching them Magic and training ourselves to become stronger." Lillian thoughtfully informed the understanding Wizard.

"Then let's get going, I can use some excitement right about now." Sirius grinned as the twins rolled their eyes as they merged and became one.

"You might regret saying that once you see our training program." Jamie grinned as she took hold of the older Wizard and they disappeared.

Somewhere Unknown

In a dark Forest, two Wizards and one young Witch face each other. "So this is it, there no turning back once I open this Portal." Jamie warned as the two friends agreed.

"We are with you both one hundred percent Jamie, since we both are getting tired of listening to Dumbledore greater good speech." Sirius grinned as his friend gave a nod.

"Padfoot for once I have to agree with you, the Headmaster should never had talked me into avoiding Harry all this time, and now I can get back some of the years I miss being with you both." Remus smiled as he was glad to join his friend and friend's son in this venture.

"Then lets go, and I'll see you both on the other side." Jamie smiled as a bright light engulf the three friends and they all disappeared never to return for a whole year.


	5. Missing Student

A/N; Change of plans, I will show some of the training in the next chapter, before they come back.

I was going to do it for this chapter, but since I need more time to figure out how and where they are being trained, I decided to show what is happening at school for now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 1 1994

Platform 9 3/4

Three friends and their families looked for a lost love one, but looked disappointed, as they could not find him, as the children boarded the train.

Train Compartment

Two friends sat silently as the train sped its way toward their school, until a piece of Parchment fell on their laps. "What the, hey Ron this is from Harry!" Hermione yelled as she quickly read the Parchment.

Hermione

I'm afraid I did something that would allow me to completely skip school, and no I did not get Expelled.

I cannot explain everything now, but I promise will see you in a years time, but I'm afraid you won't recognize me when we meet again.

Your Friend

Harry James Potter

Once the young Witch read the Note, she snatched her friend's note. "Hermione what does Harry mean he won't be coming back to school?" Ron quickly asked, as his friend looked over his parchment the note even though it looked the same as hers, it was more straightforward.

"I don't know Ron, but I wonder if anyone else got a letter?" Hermione thought, as her friend looked unsure.

"But who else, aren't we his true friends here in this school?" Ron reminded his friend.

"I know Ron, but what should we do with these notes, should we tell the Headmaster?" Hermione wondered as her friend shrugged.

"Maybe Harry already written him, but I think we should see if the Headmaster comes to us asking if we had any word from Harry." Ron suggested as her friend agreed as they continue talking about the letters.

Welcoming Feast

As the aging Headmaster did his speech, he tried in vain to see if a missing student was in the room, but to his disappointment, the young Wizard was nowhere in sight. "Harry where are you?" Dumbledore thought as he finished his yearly speech and everyone started eating.

September ??

Headmaster Office

Several weeks pass as the school continued on with a missing student, but as the Headmaster looked over some parchments, he looked up. "Come in Shacklebolt!" Dumbledore called out and a dark skin Auror stepped in looking very worried.

"Albus I just gotten a tip from the Ministry of Magic Testing Room, and I think you better see this." Shacklebolt warned while placing a parchment before the Headmaster, whom eyes quickly widen as he read it.

"This can't be no one can't be this smart?" Dumbledore stuttered out as he saw the many Masters tests the person had done and pass with high marks.

"Albus I think you better check the name on the Parchment." Shacklebolt warned and the Headmaster eyes widen more.

"Harry James Potter..." Dumbledore nearly fainted as he saw the name.

"Albus do you realize what this means, not only Harry don't need to attend school since he had pass all these tests, he is no longer consider a Minor." Shacklebolt warned as the Headmaster looked to him.

"I know Shacklebolt but there is anyway this could be a fake?" Dumbledore hoped as the Auror shook his head.

"No Albus, since the Testing Rooms has an advance Anti-Cheating Rune place in it and only a full pledge Curse Breaker can undue that Rune." Shacklebolt warned as the Headmaster look defeated.

"Then look like Harry had outwitted us, and we cannot do anything to force him back." A very defeated Dumbledore whispered as his friend nodded in agreement. "I have no choice now, Shacklebolt please call off the Order's search for Mr. Potter, but do not reveal what we now know to them." Dumbledore sadly suggested, as the Auror looked unsure.

"But Albus this information could be easily leak out I have no doubt the entire Wizarding World will learn of this within the coming months." Shacklebolt warned as the Headmaster looked to him.

"I know that, but it would be best if this is kept out of the spotlight for as long as possible, since Harry will be in more danger." Dumbledore warned as the Auror agreed.

"Then I will be going and get the word pass to the other Order Members." Shacklebolt suggested before leaving the office after a brief farewell.

With the Auror gone, the Headmaster wrote a letter and sent it off with his Phoenix. "I do hope I can get some answers from them." Dumbledore thought as he waited for an answer for his note.

In fifteen minutes, two nervous students entered the office. "Good evening Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, please sit down." Dumbledore kindly suggested and his students quickly oblige. "First of all, I would like to know if you both had any word from Mr. Potter, since I am very worried for his safety." Dumbledore worriedly asked as the two student looked uncomfortable.

"Headmaster sorry we didn't tell you but we receive these letters when we rode the train, but we don't know how we got them." Hermione quickly informed her Headmaster as she passed the two letters to him.

"Ms. Granger please explained why didn't you show me these letters at the Welcoming Feast at the beginning of the year?" Dumbledore calmly asked as the two students looked guilty.

"Headmaster we thought Harry had sent a letter to everyone, and we kind of forgotten about them until now." Ron confessed as the Headmaster sighed knowing he needed to reveal what he just learnt to his students.

"Well I can answer what Mr. Potter meant when he said won't be coming back to school." Dumbledore suggested as he pass a parchment to the young Witch.

"What is this Headmaster, I recognize some of these subjects, but I didn't know many of these you can get a Masters in?" Hermione quickly asked as her eyes widen as she looked to top of the page. "But how..." Hermione only could say, as a confuse friend looked to the Aging Headmaster.

"Headmaster what does this mean?" A very confuse Ron asked as the tired looking Headmaster looked them.

"It means Mr. Weasley that the Ministry no longer sees Mr. Potter as a Minor, and he doe not need to attend school anymore." Dumbledore calmly informed two shock friends.

"This can't be Headmaster, Harry can barely pass his assignments with passing grades, there is no way he could pass these tests, and I even doubt I can?" Hermione tried to say, but the Headmaster gently interrupted.

"I know Ms. Granger, but Mr. Potter somehow passed these tests in a room with a very Advance Anti-Cheating Rune, so there is no doubt that he himself had done these tests." Dumbledore tiredly informed his shock students.

"But how did he pass those tests is what I would like to know?" Hermione quickly asked, as the Headmaster shrugged.

"I really have no idea Ms. Granger, from what I know, hardly any Wizard or Witch no matter how smart they are, can not get more then two Masters, and I believe the most anyone gotten was Nicholas Flamel, since he continued his studies throughout his lifetime, and only got Six Masters certificates." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye Witch.

"But this list is well over three times that number Harry would have to live much longer then Mr. Flamel to be smarter then him." Hermione shouted as her Headmaster agreed.

"True Hermione but since we won't learn anything more until Mr. Potter comes back from where he is, I think we should call it a night." Dumbledore calmly suggested as the friends realize it was almost curfew.

"I guess you are right Headmaster, and goodnight." A defeated Hermione only said as she left with her friend.

With his students gone, the Headmaster went to his balcony facing the lake. "Where are you Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore thought as he glaze up at the star lit sky.

October 31 1994

With the Tri-Wizard Tournament being held this year, the Headmaster had almost forgotten about his lost student, until the Goblet of Fire spitted out a fourth name, he only could stare at the name for a few seconds before yelling out the name. "Mr. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out, and as the confuse students look around for the missing student, the Headmaster knew this would be a disastrous event for him, if he does not show up before the First Task.


	6. Another World

A/N; Ok I know this short, but I just want to show a little of where the four is training in and how Harry was able to survive the being the Fourth Champion and not compete in the Tournament, which I had a little fun torturing him.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Location

Two years had pass since four friends entered a futuristic world of beauty and unbelieving sights, and as they rested at a busy food court in a large city, two teens looked to the older Wizards. "So what shell we do now, since we plan to have a week long vacation before continuing our training?" Harry wondered as his Guardians gave it a thought.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Sirius grinned as the teens rolled their eyes.

"Sirius how many times I have to tell you that every Human we meet and talk too are not real, since we are in world of Illusions where anything can be created." Lillian reminded the blushing Wizard.

"Still I would like to try that Shuttle I keep seeing flying over us." Remus suggested as numerous futuristic ships flew overhead.

"Well then let's go on a spaceship, and see what is out there?" Lillian suggested as they all agreed and left the table.

After taken a small shuttle, the four friends found themselves on a Glass Dome Spaceship, which held what appears to be a large Muggle Resort, where they stayed for the entire week relaxing and enjoying their freedom.

About halfway through their vacation, one of the teen's Guardians was startled when his best friend not seen all day. "Harry where is Remus, I thought we was going to do some shopping together?" Sirius wondered as they met in a style restaurant.

"Could the Library again, which I wonder why Remus bother going to, since every book that this world has is base on what Lillian knows." Harry suggested as he rolled his eyes at the huge Library this world has.

"Great I am betting we won't find Moony until this Vacation is over." Sirius sighed as he talked his Godson to spend sometime at the large pool with him.

Library

In an almost endless library, a young red hair teen found one of her Guardians pouring over a book "Hey Moony find what you are looking for?" Lillian wondered as the older Wizard looked up.

"Yes Lillian, but I don't get this, according to many of your books many Potion ingredients don't need to be Magical, which is impossible according to our records." Remus quickly informed the young Witch.

"Moony I don't think you realize how much your World is bias against anything that is not Magical." Lillian started as the older Wizard looked to her. "Just think of this, Muggles have no trouble using ingredients that we think are useless in making things such as Medicine or many other important uses." Lillian thoughtfully informed a wide-eye Wizard.

"You are right, and thanks now I know what I been missing in making a cure for my lycanthropy." Remus smiled as the young Witch nodded.

"If you need my help, don't hesitate to ask." Lillian suggested knowing it would be best for the Wizard to learn what she already knows on his own.

On the last days of their vacation, the four friends were enjoying a Muggle show when the young Wizard looked sickly. "Harry what's wrong?" Lillian quickly asked as she felt her twin's feelings.

"I don't know, almost like I being drained of my magic." Harry gasped as he held on to his twin.

"Lillian what is going on with my Godson?" Sirius quickly asked as the young Witch eyes glazed over for a few seconds.

"Harry is being drain of his Magic because of outside influences I need to see what's happening in your world." Lillian quickly suggested as she waved her hand and they all appeared in a bare room with a small screen. "I believe what ever is causing Harry to lose his magic is at Hogwarts." Lillian warned as the screen played the events of Goblet choosing the Tri-Wizard's Champions.

With the last Champion called out the three Wizards was shock. "This can't be how Harry put his name into it!" Sirius shouted, as he looked ready to kill the person who was responsible.

"Lillian is there anyway you can save Harry's Magic?" Remus quickly asked as the young Witch gulped at an idea.

"There is only one way, Harry and I need to Merge into Jamie, and stay as her until this Tournament is over." Lillian warned, as her twin looked ready to protest. "Harry this can't be help, but don't worry the contract will be broken once the winner of the Tournament is decided, and we can safely separate." Lillian gravely suggested, as her twin looked defeated.

"So I am stuck as a girl for three years, lucky me." Harry grumbled as he stood up looking not so happy.

"It will be better then being stuck as a Muggle." Sirius suggested as his Godson reluctantly agreed as he took his twin's hand instantly both merge into one girl.

Once the twins merged, the now twenty-year-old Witch quickly looked disgusted. "Jamie what is wrong, didn't the Merging stop your magic from being drain?" Sirius worriedly asked the not so happy red hair Witch looked to him.

"Sirius I just realize something, I need to take baths and do everything else in this body." Jamie grumbled as the two Wizards laughed.

"Well Jamie look like you will experience everything a girl has to go through." Remus joked as a thought came to him. "By the way Lillian, are you having your monthlies?" Remus grinned as the Witch blushed.

"Lillian just warned me I might be experiencing that." Jamie groaned as the two Wizards place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If I find the person who is responsible for this, I will make him pay." Jamie promised as they went back to their vacation trying to forget what just happen.


	7. The Return

A/N; Here is the Graveyard Scene and Jamie return to the real World.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Location

In the last Weeks of their exile, a young Witch stood facing her Guardians. "Ok last tests, lets see you hit me with a color changed spell." Jamie smiled since they were working on changing the color of spells so their opponents will misjudge their enemies spells.

"Ok let's try a Stunner." Sirius smiled as he waved his wand. "Stupefy!" Sirius yelled as a normal stun spell shot out of his wand, and exploded into the invisible shield before his charge.

"Wow that was a powerful Reductor Spell Padfoot." Jamie smiled looking glad they can silently cast the real spell to fool the ones they are fighting.

"Moony see if you can top that?" Jamie grinned as did her other Guardian.

"Ok let's try this one." Remus grinned as he waved his wand, sending a green spell at his charge, which shattered on her shield.

"Moony I wish you warned me when you practice changing the color of the Ennervate Spell to look like the Killing Curse." Sirius hissed as his Goddaughter tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah Moony you almost gave me a heart attack." Jamie glared as her Guardian grinned.

"Well Jamie you say we should practice using that color, so we can give the enemy a good scare." Remus laughed as they went ahead and practice more spells.

On the last day, the three friends enjoyed a sunset at a beach, when one Wizard looked to his Charge. "So Jamie are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Sirius grinned as his charge glared.

"Yeah since I not only can't wait to being a boy again, I can finally have my mind to myself." Jamie sighed as she heard her other self agreed with her.

"Yeah I have a feeling Lillian would like her freedom back." Remus suggested as his charge nodded too.

"Then let's do something special tonight, and party!" Sirius shouted as he took his charges hands and twirl about as music sounded around them.

"Padfoot…" Jamie shouted as they dance about.

"Great Sirius will never learn." Remus sighed knowing how much their charge hate to dance.

Graveyard Scene

A tall snakelike Wizard came up to a very frighten tied up teen. "Since you gave me the blood to help resurrect me, I will make your death a quick one!" The newly resurrected Dark Lord hissed as he waved his Wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, but to his surprise, the young man vanished and a masked young woman appeared wearing a white flowing dress and slapped the killing curse away. "How…" Voldemort only could say as a Follower fell as the spell hit him.

"That is something you will not learn today Tom Riddle, and goodbye!" The woman hissed before disappearing from the graveyard.

"Find out who…" Voldemort quickly yelled but stopped as he saw all his Followers tied up, and gagged. "Oh she will pay dearly for this!" Voldemort yelled before releasing his Followers and torturing them for this humiliation.

Maze

Everyone was worried since the Hogwarts Champion disappeared from the grounds, but before they could do a full investigation, a flash of light revealed their missing student. "Cedric are you alright?" Dumbledore quickly ask as he untied the scared student.

"Headmaster He Who Must Not Be Name is back, he tried to kill me." Cedric quickly told the Headmaster in a panicked voice.

"Cedric please tell me everything you saw." Dumbledore worriedly asked but another interrupted.

"This is crazy talk Albus, the boy must have been in some sort of sick joke to believe that He Who Must Not Be Name came back." Fudge declared as he looked to the frighten teen. "Yes a week in St. Mungo's will set his mind right." Fudge quickly suggested as another flash of light announced the arrival of a tied up dark cloaked mask Wizard with a Silver arm.

"A Death Eater!" A few yelled in fear, as the Headmaster removed the new arrivals mask. "Peter Pettigrew…" Dumbledore yelled in shock as many saw the small balding Wizard tremble on the ground.

"Incredible the Hero of the War with He Who Must Not Be Name sill lives I will get preparations ready for his receiving the Order of Merlin First class." Fudge happily announced not noticing how the Wizard was dress.

"You can't Minister, it was this man who brought back He Who Must Not Be Name!" Cedric tried to say as the not so convince Minister Look not nicely at him.

"Boy I order you to be quiet you don't know what you are talking about!" Fudge shouted as the Headmaster quickly intervened.

"Fudge please let's try to get to the bottom of this, and question everyone under Veritaserum." Dumbledore tried to suggest as the Minister turn to him.  
"You believe this nonsense I should have known you would try to destabilize our peaceful way of life." Fudge glared as he spat at the Headmaster. "Fine do what you believe, but once the truth comes out I will have you removed from being Headmaster!" Fudge screamed as he left the area to get what he planned ready.

Headmaster's Office

An hour later the aging Headmaster sighed as sat down at his desk. "Shacklebolt get Madam Bones on our side so we can get a Court Hearing for Pettigrew, since I'm sure Minister Fudge will not accept this story." Dumbledore tiredly informed the Head Auror.

"I will be on it Albus, but I didn't think Fudge will be so blinded that he would not believe this story." Shacklebolt shook his head at the Minister ways of thinking.

"It is because Minister Fudge doesn't want to be in another War Shacklebolt, it is thanks to this fear he will never believe in anything that would bring the Wizarding World into another Dark Age." Dumbledore warned as the Head Auror agreed.

"I will get the Trial ready, and under the Minister's nose, so he won't try anything to stop it." Shacklebolt quickly suggested as he left the office with his prisoner.

With the Auror gone, the Headmaster closed his eyes. "Great without Harry, our chances against Tom is already lost." Dumbledore thought as he cringed at the thought before getting things ready for the Court Hearing.


	8. Arrests and a New Professor

A/N; Hmm I wonder if anyone recognize the famous saying Snakeface said at the end of this chapter.

And I think I will leave the Mask Witch identity a secret, but I am sure many had already figure it out.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Courtroom 10

In a large round room, a Witch looked to a frighten Wizard. "By the Order of this Court, I sentenced Peter Pettigrew to the Dementor's Kiss for the Murder of the twelve Muggles and betraying the Potters." Madam Bones announced, as those in the room looked disgusted at the ready to wet his pants Wizard. "Also to Sirius Black..." Bones stopped as the doors to the courtroom burst open for a not so happy Minister.

"I want to overrule this Court Hearing!" Fudge announced as the Head Court Official turn to him.

"I'm afraid you can't do that Minister, we heard all the evidence under Veritaserum and we are fully aware that He Who Not Be Name is back among us!" Bone quickly warned a not so believable Minister.

"That is a lie no one can't come back from the dead!" Fudge angrily shouted as he looked to the Witch.

"Minister Fudge you very well know no one can not lie under the Truth Potion influences." Dumbledore warned as the Minister glared at him. "And thanks to this evidence we need to prepare for the upcoming war that will be upon us now!" Dumbledore warned as the Minister turn to him.

"This is all your doing, Dumbledore you will not destroy all the peace I work so hard to accomplish!" Fudge yelled as he glared at the Headmaster. "Mark my words Dumbledore if you continue this charade I will have all your jobs!" Fudge screamed before stormed out of the courtroom.

"I'm sure Ministry Fudge will see the truth of this before he makes a fool of himself." Dumbledore thought as he turned to the Head Court Official. "Madam Bones, will you please continue with the Court Hearing." Dumbledore gently suggested as the younger Witch agreed.

"As for Sirius Black, I hereby dismiss all charges against him, and he will be given Five-hundred-thousand Galleons for each year he was wrongfully imprisoned." Bones announce as she pounded the gravel, to silence a few who tried to protest. "And lastly all that was name by Pettigrew will be arrested and tried under Veritaserum, and this time none of them can use the Imperius curse defense to free themselves." Bones warned before calling end to the Hearing.

Madam Bones Office

In fifteen minutes, the Head Court Official met up with the Headmaster for a private meeting. "Thanks to Pettigrew we will be arresting a good number of Death Eater before they become threat." Bones smiled as did the Headmaster.

"That is good to know Amelia, but wouldn't they have caught wind of the danger and flee before your Aurors get to them?" Dumbledore warned as the younger Witch shook her head.

"No since I already question Pettigrew before his trials and had station all my Aurors around those with a arrest Warrant, and all was need was my publicly sentencing the scumbags for them to act." Bone smiled as did the Headmaster.

"Cleaver, the Death Eaters would never have a chance to escape with that plan." Dumbledore agreed while looking glad they will have less Dark Wizards to worry.

"Albus there is one thing I need to ask of you, Severus Snape, I need to bring him in to question him." Bones warned, as the Headmaster looked shocked.

"You can't Amelia, I need him to spy for the Light Side, and if Severus is brought in and his true loyalties are publicly shown, we will lose an advantage for our side." Dumbledore quickly warned an unconvinced Witch.

"Albus I always trusted your judgment, but I been hearing from former students that Severus is too Bias as a Professor, and abusing his position by causing a good deal of his students to fail Potion save for the Slytherins." Bone warned as the Headmaster quickly protested.

"You can't judge someone just because of a few complaints." Dumbledore tried to say, as the Head Court Official place some Parchments before him.

"This is a list of the Potion NEWT's and OWL's for the last fifty years, and according to this, ever since Severus took position as Potion Professor, there been a drop of eighty percent of students passing their tests." Bones warned as the Headmaster scanned the tests.

"This got to be wrong..." Dumbledore tried to say but was silence with a glare.

"No it isn't Headmaster, I already dispatch a team of Aurors to apprehend Severus, and his questioning should be about done." Amelia stopped as a paper flew to her, and she quickly read it before looking to the Headmaster. "Hmm they found an unknown Potion in his system, so my Aurors need to flush it out of his body before using the Truth Potion, which would take till tomorrow morning." Bones sighed at the wait as she looked to the not so happy Headmaster. "I am guessing you can wait until then to find out that you need a new Potion Professor or not." Bones warned as the Headmaster stood up.

"In that case I better get back to school Amelia, unless you have anymore plans to arrest my other Professors." Dumbledore firmly asked and with a shake of the Witches head, he left.

Headmaster's Office

Weeks pass as the Headmaster sat looking over his Mail. "Great what am I going to do, even with Severus imprison, I should have no trouble convincing an old colleague to take back his position, but DADA will be a problem." Dumbledore thought, as he still had not gotten any Applications for the unfilled position, until he looked up. "Come in!" Dumbledore called out as he wonder who would be visiting in the summer, and a young twenty-year-old red hair Witch stepped in.

"Sorry for coming here unannounced, but my name is Jamie Evans and I would like to apply for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jamie smiled as she walked before the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry but I am looking for someone who is older then you are." Dumbledore quickly apologized as the young Witch place a card on his desk.

"Are you sure Headmaster, since I am well qualified for the job?" Jamie smiled at the shock look on her former Headmaster.

"You have masters in DADA, Charms, Potions and Transfigurations?" Dumbledore shockingly asked a nodding Witch.

"And as you can see I pass them all with high Marks, so I won't have any trouble teaching DADA or the others that I have a Masters in." Jamie suggested as the Headmaster gave it a thought before answering.

"Since I do need a Professor for DADA, look like I have no choice but to hire you." Dumbledore smiled as he passed a form for the young Witch to fill up, and soon they were working on the contracts and such.

Riddle Mansion

A snakelike Wizard is pacing before the few followers that were able to escape imprisonment. "All my plans ruined, I need more men, so all of you go and recruit until I have a suitable number to free my imprison Followers." Voldemort ordered as his few Followers shrank in fear.

"My Lord it will be hard…" One tried to say, but a curse silenced him.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort hissed as the Follower fell screaming in pain. "Did I ask for excuses now leave or I will use a much permanent Curse!" Voldemort Hissed and his Followers quickly left him.

"Now for the two main problems, where is Potter hiding, and who was that masked Witch that ruined my chances of reentering the Wizarding World quietly." Voldemort thought as he burned the Witches image in his mind so he will never forget her.


	9. Professor Jamie Evans

A/N; Wow long chapter for this story, I was going to end this after Jamie meeting with the Professors, but that would haved made this a short chapter, so I added the first day of school to make it longer.

If you are wondering, I will try to show more of how Jamie does being a professor, and her being with her friends and not letting them know who she is.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

August ?? 1995

Halfway into the month two Wizards helped two younger teens pack their belongings. "Harry, Lillian are you really sure you want to go back to Hogwarts?" Sirius wondered as the twins looked to him.

"With Voldemort back, the students at Hogwarts needs someone to teach them to defend themselves." Lillian warned as she wished it wasn't the case. "Even with Harry no longer attending to Hogwarts, Tom still sees Dumbledore as a threat, and would make the school one of his prime targets." Lillian warned as the adult gulped.

"I guess you are right Lillian, but Harry are you alright being a girl for long periods again?" Sirius joked as the young Wizard glare.

"We won't stay together all the time, we will separate during the nights and when we are alone." Harry quickly explained as his other Guardian looked to him.

"Just make sure there are no moving paintings, since we believe the Headmaster is using them to keep an eye on the students." Remus warned as the twins understood.

"We will make sure there is no moving paintings in our rooms, but Moony how is your cure coming along?" Lillian wondered as the older wizard sighed.

"Coming slowly, but I think I can start testing soon, maybe in a month." Remus suggested as he hoped he would have a cure for his problem soon.

"Well good luck Moony, remember to Owl me if you need any advice." Lillian reminded her Guardian.

"I will and thank for your knowledge, since I would have never gotten this far for the Cure." Remus smiled as they finished packing, and the teens left after a quick farewell.

Hogwarts

At the school's entrance, two professors met the newest addition to their school. "Good evening Ms. Evans, before we show you our splendid school, I want you to meet my Deputy-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, whom is also the Transfiguration Professor." Dumbledore gently introduce the stern looking professor.

"Good evening Ms. Evans, I hear you have Masters in Transfigurations and our other three Core Classes." McGonagall firmly asked, as she looked the young professor over.

"I do and if you want we can share our knowledge about Transfigurations later when we have time." Jamie suggested sounded as stern as her old professor.

"Ladies shell we get started, and since we all will be working together lets be on first name basses shell we." Dumbledore kindly suggested as they entered the school to show the young professor around before letting her go to her office to get her class schedule plan.

Teacher's Lounge

After a meeting with all the professors, the youngest one left to get her room ready, while the other stayed behind to discuss their new addition. "Well I think Jamie is too young, the students will walk all over her, since she is very close to their age group." The Runes professor suggested as a few agreed.

"True, but look at her credentials, having four Masters Certificates she probably will survive anything the students throw at her." Dumbledore smiled as those in the room looked to him

"But still this must be her first teaching job I would think we should keep an eye on Jamie until she can teach on her own." Flitwick quickly suggested as the Headmaster agreed.

"Actually I was planning to make several surprise visits just to see how Jamie handles her classes." Dumbledore suggested as another looked glad.

"At least you plan ahead Albus, I would have check on her when I have my students do tests and others that won't need me in my class." McGonagall smiled since was now quit found of the young professor, and after a few other also agreed to check on her they all decided to call it night.

Private Rooms

As night settled in a spacious living room, a young Witch sighed as she glowed and separated to two teens. "What a day, it is strange being around our professors and to pretend to just have met them." Harry tiredly asked his twin as they sat on a couch.

"We done well so far Harry, but what worries me is our meeting with our friends, could we pretend as well as with them as we with your former professors?" Lillian suggested as her twin cringe.

"Well if it comes to it, we can tell them right?" Harry wondered but his twin looked unsure.

"We can but let's wait to decide later alright, I want to see how things progress for now." Lillian suggested as they decide to call it a night and went to their bedroom, which it was lucky they didn't mind sharing the Queen Size bed.

September 01 1995

Great Hall

As all the professors were enjoying their last quiet morning meal, the twinkle eyes Headmaster smiled at the youngest one. "Jamie why not head to Platform 9 ¾ to spend some time with the children on the train ride, and maybe start your Bonding process as Teacher/Student?" Dumbledore kindly suggested as the young professor looked unsure.

"Yes that will be perfect Jamie, since you never did attend our school you should at least ride the train once." McGonagal smiled as the young professor agreed.

"I guess I can give the train ride a try." Jamie started after a thought. "I will leave at ten thirty so I can get some last minute things done before the students get here." Jamie suggested as she finished eating and left the table.

Platform 9 ¾

Just before eleven two friends entered the train looking around for their lost friend. "Where is Harry, I thought his note said he will see him in a years time." Ron grumbled as he and his friend walked down a very crowded hallway.

"Maybe something happened, and he wasn't able to meet us." Hermione suggested as they reach the last compartment to see a young Witch taking a nap.

"Hey isn't she a little old to be a student?" Ron rudely suggested as they decided to get into the compartment.

"She probably is heading to Hogwarts to meet up with a professor." Hermione guess as they put their trunks on the racks, and started to talk quietly so they won't disturb the stranger.

Unknown to the two friends the young professor was awake, but decided to pretend to be sleep to try to avoid talking to her friends as long as possible, but as the train ride progress the door opened for a not so welcome student. "This seems to be my lucky day since it's another year without Potter around." Draco smirked as his two bodyguards tried to look scary.

"Malfoy, do you have come in here every year to bother us." Ron tiredly asked, as the blond Wizard looked not nicely.

"I was just saying Potter must be dumb to have been kicked out of school after Third Year, it just too bad no one knows why he was expelled." Draco laughed, as did his bodyguards.

"Wow Malfoy you are behind the times, or you are real stupid to read the Profit." Ron snapped as the unwelcome Wizard glared.

"And what does that suppose to mean Weasley!" Draco hissed, as his bodyguards looked ready to pound the young Wizard.

"What Ron means it is well known that Harry had accomplished the impossible and gotten well over a dozen Masters, it was in the Profit since last December." Hermione quickly informed the not so happy Wizard.

"Shut it Mudblood, I don't really care what you think!" Draco shouted as he took out his wand, but to his surprise, it flew to the hands of an unknown young red hair Witch, whom was not looking nicely at him.

"Hmm blond hair, and with a Wand stuck up far in his Butt, you must be Draco Malfoy." Jamie unkindly guessed. "I don't appreciate name calling while in my presence, so wil you please leave." Jamie angrily hissed, as the young Wizard looked scared.

"Wait until my father..." Draco started to say but the older Witch cut him off.

"Your father is Lucius Malfoy right, one of the few Death Eaters that is on the run." Jamie reminded the not so happy Wizard. "So I really don't think he will want to show himself, unless he wants to get arrested." Jamie suggested as the young Wizard back away.

"You will pay for this mark my words!" Draco yelled before storming off.

With the not so friendly Wizard gone, the younger Witch turned to the older one. "You know you could get into trouble for attacking a student." Hermione warned as the older Witch shook her head.

"I'm afraid you are wrong Ms..." Jamie stopped talking as the younger answered her.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Ron Weasley." Hermione quickly introduced themselves.

"Well what I was going to say Ms. Granger is that since I used a Summoning Spell, which is not listed as a Dueling Spell, Malfoy can't say I attacked him." Jamie informed a startled Witch. "And by the way, my name is Professor Jamie Evans, and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jamie politely introduced herself.

"Excuse me but aren't you a bit young to be a professor, you look like you just finished school?" Ron quickly asked without thinking.

"Actually Mr. Weasley I am Twenty years old, and I do have Master's in DADA, Transfigurations, Charms and Potions." Jamie politely informed the young Wizard.

"Professor Evans I heard it is rare to have more then two Masters, and the most anyone got was Harry Potter, which I still don't believe it." Hermione pointedly informed the older Witch with look of jealously.

"It may not be as rare as some believe Ms. Granger, but sorry I should be starting my rounds, since the other professor tricked me in keeping an eye on you guys." Jamie smiled as she left the compartment.

Hogsmeade Train station

For the rest of the train ride it was uneventful for the new professor, whom spent most of it introducing herself to the students, and making some friends with some of them, that was until she got off the train, to see the stern looking professor waiting. "Professor Evan, would you please Apparate with me to the Gate Entrance to the school." A not so happy McGonagall firmly ordered and the two disappeared from the platform.

School Entrance

At the doors, the Headmaster waited for his two professors, and quickly spoke up as they came up to him. "Professor Evans, I got an Owl that you not only attacked Mr. Draco Malfoy, you stole his Wand." Dumbledore firmly asked as the young professor gulped.

"Albus I didn't attack anyone, I used a Summoning Charm to disarmed Mr. Malfoy, since he was about to wave his wand at a number of students." Jamie quickly confessed as the Headmaster looked to her.

"Then Jamie, please tell me your version of the story." Dumbledore tiredly ask his professor and she truthfully told him what had expired on the train.

Once the young professor was done, the aging Headmaster held out his hand. "Please Jamie can I have Mr. Malfoy's Wand." Dumbledore firmly ask and the young professor surrendered the Wand, and he quickly cast some spells. "Hmm it appears Malfoy was going to cast a powerful spell considering the power the Wand had absorb and not used." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed his colleagues. "And the only spell I am picking up is Jamie's Summoning Spell, which would clear her of any wrong doings." Dumbledore sighed at the fact. "Look like we need to deduct twenty points from Slytherin for attempting to attack a student and Jamie I will let you decide on Mr. Malfoy punishment." Dumbledore suggested and the young professor gave it a thought before answering.

"I guess a Week detention with Mr. Filch." Jamie thoughtfully suggested as the two professors agreed.

"Now that is out of the way, lets head to the Great Hall and greet the students shell we." Dumbledore happily suggested and they all went into the school

Great Hall

After a long Sorting, the Headmaster stood up. "Before we begin our wonderful feast, I would like to inform Mr. Malfoy that he lost Twenty Points from Slytherin, and he has a Week worth of Detention with Mr. Filch for not only attempting to attack a number of students but also disrespecting a professor." Dumbledore firmly informed a not so happy Slytherin.

"What Professor I never saw any Professor on the train?" Draco quickly asked as he stood up to defend himself.

"The professor I am talking about is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Jamie Evans." Dumbledore happily called out as the side doors of the room opened and a young professor stepped in. "Professor Evans has Masters in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, so if you need help, please don't hesitate to ask for her assistance." Dumbledore happily suggested before starting the feast.

Private Rooms

Once back in the safety of their rooms, one of the twins crash on their couch. "What a day, I never thought I will be glad to get away from my friends." Harry complained as his twin sat next to him.

"Well who fault was it Harry, you should not have pick the Compartment at the end of the train, since that was the usual ones you always went too during your first years of school." Lillian reminded her twin.

"I know but they are always the last to fill up, and we did arrive at the Platform at the same time when tons of parents and students had arrived." Harry reminded his twin.

"At least now we know we should arrive more early, maybe around ten." Lillian suggested as they decided to call it a night, knowing they will be in for a long year.


	10. Classes and Tom's plans

A/N; Sorry I didn't add what Harry and Lillian did to stop Voldemort current plans, But I am planning to add it to the next chapter, since I need more time to work on it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 02 1995

The following morning as many students greeted the young professor, another greeting got her attention. "Good morning Jamie, I see you are well liked already." An amused Dumbledore greeted his young professor as he spotted her walking to the Great Hall

"Good morning Albus, I guess you were right about me riding on the train." Jamie greeted as they started their way to the Great Hall.

"That is good to hear, but by the way Jamie how are you getting along with your class plans?" Dumbledore wondered as the young professor smiled.

"I done all I can to have my class plans made to make sure I can teach everyone while at the same time make my classes something that will none of my students will never forget." Jamie grinned as her Headmaster did.

"Jamie just makes sure the students are learning something alright." Dumbledore lightly suggested and his young professor nodded.

"Don't worry Albus I will be teaching my students all I can in during the time I have them in my class." Jamie assured her Headmaster as they entered the Great Hall and greeted the other professors and students.

Some time after breakfast, a student quickly called out to the young professor as they left the Great Hall. "Professor Evans can I have a word with you?" Hermione nervously ask her professor.

"Of course Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" Jamie wondered as they started walking together.

"I was wondering if you can help me with some spells, since I am having trouble with some fifth year spells I been reading up in my books." Hermione wondered as the young professor looked to her.

"Ms. Granger it's only a Saturday, maybe you should wait until classes start before asking me for advice, but not to worry if you still need my help, I will be in my office between classes or you can come to me when I am in the Great Hall." Jamie suggested as the now red face young Witch nodded.

"Sorry to bother you Professor, I was just hoping I could ask you now so I won't have too much trouble in my class." Hermione quickly apologized as the professor dismissed it.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Ms. Granger, but you should concentrate on the present instead worrying about the future, which is what you are now doing." Jamie gently suggested as the younger witch agreed. "Now if that is all you needed Ms. Granger, I still have tons of work to do before my classes start." Jamie politely informed the young student before excusing herself.

Potions Classroom

The Weekend passed quickly and since meeting young professor all the students was looking forward to having their first class with her, especially two students leaving their now second favorite class. "I don't believe Malfoy still thinks the Slytherins has power over the school." Ron laughed as he remembered his first enjoyable Potions class.

"I hate to agree with you Ron, but at least the new Slytherin Head is not as Bias as Snape was." Hermione sighed in relief as they headed to their first DADA class.

DADA Classroom

Both the Gryffindor and Slytherins entered the class looking around to see their new professor waiting before her desk. "Alright guys please take a seat." Jamie firmly suggested and the students quickly oblige. "Now that you are here, my name is Jamie Evan and I will attempt to teach you all I know about defending yourselves against the Dark Art." Jamie started as she got her students attention. "Now from my records you seem to be behind...." Jamie stopped as another interrupted her.

"Yeah it was thanks to that Bloody Werewolf, or the self admiring phony Author!" Draco spat as his professor looked not nicely at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, do I have to add another week to the Detention you are already serving?" Jamie warned as the not so happy student shook his head, another student snickered. "Mr. Weasley, do you have something to add?" Jamie wondered and with a quick shake of the red hair Wizard, she continued. "Now since I believe students learn better by hands on spell work, I will be more focusing on actual spell casting in class then having you spend this time reading about spells." Jamie warned as a hand shot up. "Yes Ms. Granger you have a question?" Jamie wondered as her friend stood up.

"Professor Evans, what about class works, reading assignment or tests, are we going to have them?" Hermione quickly ask as her professor nodded.

"Most of your reading assignments and class works will be done as home work assignments, so I will expect you to know or have an idea of the spells I will be having you do in the following class." Jamie warned as her students nodded. "As for tests, I will be having one quiz a week, and I will not warn you of when I will give it out." Jamie smiled as groans sounded from a number of students. "But for now a surprise quiz, I want you to make a list of all the dueling spells you know and can do. " Jamie suggested as she went behind her desk, but stop to stare at a blank wall. "Headmaster can I help you with something?" Jamie pointedly asked and as a few students wonder why their professor was addressing a wall, the aging Headmaster appeared smiling at the class.

"Good evening Professor Evans, I just thought I should check up on your class." Dumbledore gently greeted as he walked over to the young professor.

"Thank you for your concerns Headmaster, I would love to hear any advice you have to offer." Jamie smiled as her students looked on.

"I'm glad to be of any service you would require Professor, but for now since I don't see any problems with your teaching methods I will let you continue on." Dumbledore kindly suggested while biding everyone a goodbye and left the room.

Once the bell rang for lunch, all but two of the Fifth year class quickly left leaving a tired looking professor behind. "Professor Evans I think this year will be a very learning experience for DADA." Hermione smiled as did her professor.

"I'm glad you feel that way Ms. Granger, I will make sure you still believe it for as long as I am teaching." Jamie smiled as the young Wizard looked to her.

"But Hermione, thanks to Professor Evans, we probably have far more work to do during our free time." Ron argued as the young professor looked to him.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, I will not over burden your free time, but I do hope you will accomplish my assignments on time." Jamie warned as the young Wizard gulped.

"Ron I think we better go I'm sure we shouldn't bother Professor Evans anymore then necessary." Hermione warned as the professor shook her head.

"Actually Ms. Granger I would love to hear any advice my students have to offer, at least the ones that reasonable." Jamie assured her friend as she got up from her desk. "Well I am hungry, would you two please escort me to the Great Hall, since I have the habit of getting lost here." Jamie joked as the two friend nodded as they left with their professor.

Private Rooms

As night settled, the young professor sighed as she separated to two teens. "What a day, I wonder if we can pull this off, since I really hate acting like an adult in front of my friends." Harry grumbled as he sat on the couch.

"I know Harry, but we must continue this charade as long as possible." Lillian warned as her eyes glaze up, and her twin knew something was up.

"Lillian what is wrong?" Harry quickly asked as his twin gulped as she looked to him.

"Tom is planning something we should head to where he is, and see what he is up to." Lillian worriedly suggested as her twin nodded as they took each other's hands and disappeared.

Riddle Mansion

Night had settled as a Snakelike Wizard looked to his Followers. "The Recruitment is going too slowly, since we should be at least three times this number by now." Voldemort angrily hiss at his cringing Followers.

"My Lord it is not easy since we need to do this under the Ministry nose, and the Aurors are being more active then the last War..." One Death Eater tried to say, but was cut off by a curse.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort angrily hissed. "Let that be a warning, but it appears I would need to get my more experience Death Eaters out of Azkaban if I want to get my plans back on track." Voldemort hissed as he looked to one of the few Followers who didn't look frighten. "Lucius does that fool of a Minister still believe your innocence?" Voldemort quickly asked as his Follower gave a nod.

"Fudge will believe anyone as long as they keep paying him my Lord." Lucius bravely informed his master.

"Then Lucius I want you to convince Fudge that the Human Guards of Azkaban is not needed, and it would be best that they would be removed and let the Dementors have full control over the island." Voldemort hissed as the Follower bowed.

"It will be done my Lord, I will need to use a Fireplace at one of our safe houses to make sure I am not caught." Lucius suggested as the Dark Lord nodded him to do so.

"Just make sure the Human Guards are gone by Halloween, since that is when we will strike." Voldemort hissed as he ended the meeting to see how this plan ends.

Private Rooms

In an hour, the two teens returned to the couch. "Great I hope that was enough to slow Tom's progress." Harry wondered as his twin looked to him.

"It will be, but what worries me more is the Dementors, Tom must still have control over them, which I believe is the reason he wants them to guard the prison without the Wizard Guards around." Lillian warned as her twin looked to her.

"Lillian is there any magic you know that can get rid of those fowl creatures?" Harry wondered as his twin look lost in her thoughts before answering.

"There is a number of spells I can think of, but I need to go over them so we can use one without anyone thinking we are a Dark Witch." Lillian warned as her twin gulped knowing that his twin does have unlimited excess to both Dark and Light spells from across the Universe.

"Take all the time you need Lillian, since we do have until Halloween to stop Tom from releasing his imprison Followers." Harry reminded his twin as they decided to call it a night.


	11. Tables Turned

A/N; I originally going to do the second part of this chapter furthur in the year, but I decided to do it now, but not to worry, I will not reveal her secret just yet.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September ?? 1995

Ministry of Magic

Late into the night, the Minister quickly signed some forms as his doors open. "Good evening Amelia, good of you to answer my summons so quickly." Fudge greeted a not so happy Court Official.

"Minister please can we get this over with, I have an important meeting to go to." Bones warned as the Minister handed over some forms.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am removing the Human Guards at Azkaban, so please would you see about reassigning them to some other job." Fudge kindly informed a not so happy Witch.

"Minister you can't do that, it will leave Azkaban open for the Prisoners to easily escape!" Bones quickly warned a not so sure Minister.

"Madam Bones, I believe that the Dementors at Azkaban are more then enough to secure the Prison, and I am getting tired of paying for unwanted Employees." Fudge yelled, as the Witch looked not so nicely.

"Unwanted Employee, Minister without the Human Guards the Dementors would have Kiss all the prisoners a long time ago!" Bones warned as the Minister ignored her. "And there is also the fact that He who must not name had full control over the Dementors during the last War." Bones firmly warned as the Minister shot up from his seat.

"You keep saying that the so call Dark Lord is back, but there hasn't been any confirm sighting since his so call resurrection!" Fudge yelled as the Court Official stood still. "I been patient long enough Madam Bones, and since I don't have see any solid proof to your claims, I assure you will be looking for a new job soon." Fudge yelled as the calm looking Witch glared.

"Fine then Minister, if you want the Human Guards to leave Azkaban, I will have my Aurors help remove them, but I'm afraid they would need at a least a month to remove all their personal items from the Island." Bones warned as the Minister smiled.

"I see you finally see my point Madam Bones, I will give the Prison Guards until the third Week of October to leave the Island, no later do I make myself clear of this!" Fudge warned as the not so happy Witch nodded.

"Yes Minister I understand." Bones angrily informed the Minister before excusing herself from the office.

Bones Office

Madam Bones

I am a Fighter for the Light and have acquired evidence that not only show's Minister Fudge accepting brides and using his power to help Voldemort rise in power.

In the Box are my memories of the Meeting that occur just hours ago, to see them just tap your Wand on a Cube and the Memory will play out.

One last thing Madam Bones I may have a way to remove the Dementor threat, so please warn the Aurors that if they see a Mask Witch wearing White Robes at Azkaban, that she will be me removing the Dark Creatures.

Sign by

Sorceress of the Light

The Head Court Official gave out a loud sigh as she looked over the evidence she would use against the corrupt Minister. "Who ever this Sorceress of the Light is she given more then enough evidence to arrest Minister Fudge." Bones thought after she activated a cube that played the Meeting a certain Dark Lord had to plan to free his imprison Followers. "Good thing these Memory Cubes are accepted in the court of Law, or I won't have anything to show as Evidence." Bones smiled as she put the items in a hidden draw, since she plan to have the Dark Lord think his plans are running smoothly, when in reality she and her Aurors will have the upper hand.

October ?? 1995

Hogwarts/Gryffindor Common Room

One morning one of two friends looked startled as he noticed his friend reading an old Parchment. "Hey Hermione what is that you have?" Ron asked his best friend as he noticed her by the fireplace.

"Oh hi Ron, this is the Note Harry wrote to me last year, I was just looking it over." Hermione thoughtfully informed her friend.

"Hermione why do you still have that, since it is now clear Harry lied to us about seeing him in year's time, and because of that I do think we should just forget him, since he seems to have abandoned his friends." Ron pointedly informed his friend.

"But still what about this part of the Note that says we won't recognize him when we meet again?" Hermione reminded her friend.

"Don't tell me Hermione do you think he is under a Spell, and we been seeing him all this time." Ron laughed as his friend shrugged.

"Harry could have hidden himself by changing his appearances, and we might even have talked to him and not know it." Hermione suggested as her friend laughed.

"Yeah right Hermione, and who could this person be, since we only met two people in the last few months, Professor Slughorn and Professor Evans." Ron quickly informed his friend whom eyes went wide at a thought.

"RON WEASLEY why didn't I see this sooner?" Hermione almost shouted at a very startled friend.

"Hermione what is wrong?" Ron wondered as his friend looked to him.

"Ron I just realize this Evans is the last name of Harry's Mother, and Jamie is the female version of James." Hermione quickly informed her shock friend.

"Hermione you must have lost it, Harry wouldn't be going around as a Witch, and plus why wouldn't the other professor notice the similarities of the names by now?" Ron wondered as his friend shrugged.

"Could be Harry is using some sort of Confundus Charm so everyone would not notice his name is the same of his parents, and I also think if we some how remove the Charm we will see more then that." Hermione grinned as a plan started to form in her mind.

"You know Hermione you could gat in trouble if you are wrong." Ron warned as his friend stood up.

"And if I am not, it will be Harry that will be in trouble, since he is posing as a professor under a fake name." Hermione smiled as she hoped she was right.

"Fine Hermione I will help you to see this crazy idea is right, but I really doubt a simple Finite Incantatum Spell will remove the spell Harry is under, considering the Masters he accomplished." Ron suggested as his friend grinned.

"Then we should check the Library for a more advance Spell Remover Charm." Hermione quickly suggested as she dragged her friend out of the room.

"Why didn't I see that coming, but wait we hadn't have breakfast yet." Ron quickly complained as he was being dragged threw the hallways.


	12. The Second War Begins Prt 1

A/N; I need more time to work out the details of the attack, and how Jamie will remove the Dementors, so the next chapter will be the battle at Azkaban.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October 28 1995

Hogsmeade

At the first Hogsmeade Weekend, two students stealthily watch a young Witch buy a number of items. "I have a feeling you are wrong Hermione, since I really don't think Harry would be buying girl's things." Ron firmly informed his friend, as he looked somewhat disgusted at the things he saw the young professor was buying.

"Harry could be just pretending to buy all those things Ron." Hermione suggested as she took hold of her friend. "Come on Professor Evans is heading to Three Broomsticks lets see if we can have a word with her." Hermione quickly suggested as they entered the Pub.

Three Broomsticks

In the Pub one of her old professors called upon the young professor. "Jamie we are over here!" McGonagall called out as the young professor saw her, and her large companion.

"Good evening Minerva, Hagrid, thank you for your invitation to have lunch with you." Jamie smiled as she sat with her colleagues and ordered some Butter Beers from the Waitress.

"Butter Beers Jamie, you are not going to get something stronger?" Hagrid wondered as the young professor shook her head.

"Alcohol doesn't seem to agree with me Hagrid, so I am fine with just Butter Beer." Jamie assured the large Half Giant.

"Well at least you know your weakness Jamie, but how are your classes coming along?" McGonagall wondered as the young professor sip her drink.

"Other then giving certain Slytherins Detentions, my classes is actually running smoothly with very little trouble." Jamie thoughtfully informed her professors.

"I am glad to hear that Jamie, but you know your classes are the talk of the school, almost everywhere I go I hear groups of students talking about your class." Hagrid proudly informed the blushing young professor.

"Jamie there is nothing to be embarrassed about, since it just shows your students enjoyed your classes." McGonagall assured a nodding professor.

"I know Minerva I just never thought I will make a huge impact among the students." Jamie confessed as the large Half Giant looked to her.

"Well speaking of classes, Jamie how is your Study Hall coming along?" Hagrid wondered as the young professor gave it a thought.

"Well the same as my regular classes, but I sometimes wish Hermione hadn't talked me into creating it, since there is way to many students coming into the room asking for my help." Jamie cringed, as her professor looked sorry.

"Well you are a popular professor Jamie, but if you need help with Study Hall, I can come by to assist you, and I know a few others that will use their free time to help." McGonagall smiled as the young professor agreed, they continued their talks about other things concerning the school.

An hour later as two friends walked back to school, they knew they needed help. "Ron I been thinking since we can't find any spells that we can do to remove the Charms on Harry, I think we should tell the Headmaster." Hermione warned, as her friend looked unsure.

"Hermione do you think the Headmaster will believe us, since he hardly does every time we tried to warn him of our findings?" Ron reminded his friend as he remembered their first years of school.

"I know Ron, but we should at least try, but I also think we should wait until after Halloween to tell him, since there is always something happening on that day." Hermione thoughtfully suggested as they continue their walk.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

At the same time as the aging Headmaster sat sipping a drink, his Fireplace blazed up to reveal a head of a worried Witch. "Madam Bones how can I help you?" Dumbledore kindly ask the Head Court Official.

"Albus can I come in I will need your help concerning a certain event." Bones quickly asked a startled Headmaster.

"Of course Amelia, just give me a second to remove the Floo Block on the Fireplace." Dumbledore suggested as the worried Witch nodded as her head disappeared.

In ten minutes, the Head Court Official told the aging Headmaster what had expired the month before, and he looked grim. "Headmaster I am hoping you and your Order Members can help my Aurors, since I believe we are going to need all the help we can get to secure Azkaban." Bones warned as the Headmaster agreed.

"Amelia I wish you gave me a more advance warning, but I will lend as much help as I can." Dumbledore assured a relieved Witch. "But I am concerned about this Sorceress of Light do you think we can trust her?" Dumbledore wondered as the Witch look unsure.

"I had the Memory Cubes checked and the Unspeakables did confirm the memories in them are not altered, and is the actual Memory." Bones thoughtfully informed a believing Headmaster. "So for now we must believe this Sorceress is on our side, until we see otherwise." Bones finished as the Headmaster closed his eyes.

"But there is the Sorceress claim to be able to remove the Dementors, which is something I would like to know how she will be doing it." Dumbledore worriedly suggested as the equally worried Witch looked to him.

"To tell you the truth, if this Sorceress can remove the Dementors from Azkaban without using Dark Magic, I will be supporting her actions, since I was never supportive in using the Dementors to guard the Prison." Bone firmly informed an understanding Headmaster.

"As was I Amelia, I been trying to get the Dementors off the island for years now, but there was the worry of where to put them, since Azkaban Island is so Isolated, everyone thought it was the best place for them." Dumbledore informed an understanding Witch.

"There is also the fact that the Dementors can't be killed by any of our current means." Bones sighed at the fact before continuing. "I better get back before Minister Fudge learns I had left my office, and find out I am here." Bones suggested as she got up.

"Amelia, before you go, when you are expecting my Order Members." Dumbledore quickly asked as the Head Court Official gave it a thought.

"He who must be name had planned the attack at Midnight, so I will be handling out the special Portkeys an hour before the attack, to be activated just minutes before Midnight." Bone suggested as she left through the Fireplace.

"Great this will be the start of the Second War I just hope we can win it without Harry around." Dumbledore worriedly thought as he tapped a medallion with a Phoenix engraved on it.


	13. The Second War Begins Prt 2

A/N; I was planning to add more, but I decided that the Dementors end would be enough for now, and leave the battle to a draw.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October 29 1995

Riddle Mansion

A snakelike Wizard looked to a graying animal-like Wizard. "Greyback how is your recruitment of Werewolves coming along?" Voldemort hissed as the old Werewolf knelt before him.

"My Lord I am afraid there been a development, almost all the Ministry Control Werewolf Colonies have been abandon, since someone had found a Cure for our disease." Greyback warned as the Dark Lord look murderous.

"What Cure, my spies in the Ministry told me their Potion Masters are no close to having any type of Cure!" Voldemort yelled as the old Werewolf gulped.

"It is true my Lord, I interrogated a number of the Guards watching over the Colonies, and they claim all the Werewolves were Cured, they even had Healers come and checked them." Greyback worriedly informed the not so happy Dark Lord.

"Then tell me Greyback how many Werewolves are left in your pack!" Voldemort hissed as the old Werewolf looked to him.

"I have a hundred Werewolves ready to be at your command my lord also I can gather my other packs from a number of countries within a week, making a total of well over three-hundred." Greyback quickly informed the Dark Lord.

"This will have to do, just make sure your Werewolves are on the Mainland docks, since I would like them as backup just in case the Aurors get wind of my attack." Voldemort hissed as the elder Werewolf bowed.

"My Wolves will take care of the Aurors, if they decide to show up." Greyback growled as the Dark Lord dismiss him, to have his other Followers give their status reports.

October 31 1995

Great Hall

The Halloween feast was as splendid as ever as the professors looked to the happy students eating the tons of sweats, but as the Headmaster looked on, he knew after today, life for everyone will change. "Headmaster are you alright?" McGonagall worriedly asked an equally worried Headmaster.

"Minerva I will be heading out on Order's Business, I'm sorry I didn't ask you to join me, but I need you here." Dumbledore whispered as his Deputy-Headmistress gasped out.

"Is this got to do with He who not be name?" McGonagall quickly whispered back.

"Yes I'm afraid, so you need to stay here and make sure the students are safe, while the Order and I help the Aurors secure Azkaban Island." Dumbledore warned as his colleague accepted it.

"Please Albus just be careful, I don't want to take up your position just yet." McGonagall warned as her colleague nodded.

"Don't worry Minerva I will come back, and be here for many more years to come." Dumbledore assured his Colleague as they continue eating and watching over the students.

Azkaban Island

Minutes before Midnight, flashes of light lit the shore of the sea beaten rocks, as hundreds of Wizards and Witches appeared looking towards the ocean. "Mad-eye do you see the enemy." Dumbledore quickly asked, as he was glad his old friend was not traumatize too much for being trap in his multiple Trunk for a year.

"Albus I see a dozen boats in the water, and at least fifty Death Eaters." Mad-eye warned as the Headmaster turned to his men. "All who can cast the Patronus Charm, please line up behind us and protect us against the Dementors." Dumbledore quickly ordered and a few quickly walked away from shore. "Great I hope this would be enough." Dumbledore thought as another Wizard walked up to him.

"Albus I'm glad you can make it." Amelia grimly greeted the age Headmaster.

"Well I would miss this for the world Amelia, but are you sure you should be here, since Minister Fudge might think something is up?" Dumbledore quickly warned as the Head Court Official shook her head.

"Well let him, since he will finally see the error of his ways, once we use this and the Memories to remove Minister Fudge from office." Amelia angrily informed her former Headmaster, whom just nodded as he looked back to the sea and saw the small boats slowly coming into view. "Alright everyone lets wait until they are within spell range before we fire our spells!" Dumbledore called out as he and everyone got ready for battle.

As the Defenders of Azkaban waited, the Snakelike Wizard stood on his boat as he led the attack on the island. "My Lord we got trouble, I see well over a hundred Aurors on the shores of the Island." A Death Eater quickly warned as he looked threw a binocular.

"So my sources were wrong, but will not do them any good." Voldemort hissed as he turned to his men. "Malfoy signal the Dementors to attack the Aurors, hopefully by the time we get there the Aurors will be too weaken to be a threat!" Voldemort quickly ordered and a red flare shot up from his side, instantly a dark cloud poured out of the prison, and immediately blocked the starry night.

Back on the shores of Azkaban Island, the defenders gulped as the starlit shore was suddenly blacken. "My world, I didn't know there were that many Dementors!" Someone yelled as many others quickly panic.

"Everyone calm down, and hold your grounds!" Amelia shouted as she looked to her former Headmaster.

"Great He who must not be name must have brought more Dementors to the Island." Amelia worriedly suggested as the Headmaster agreed.

"It appears it would be Voldemort who will get the upper hand Amelia." Dumbledore gulped as many Wizards shot a Patronus Charm at the endless Dark Creatures, but to everyone's horror, the spells disperse before reaching them. "No there is not enough Patronus to affect the Dementors." Dumbledore yelled as he and all the Defenders started to feel the affects of the Dementors. "No Tom can't win now not like this." Dumbledore weakly thought as he and many other fell to their knees, but before the Dementors could get close enough to be a threat, a bright light shot up from top of the prison, bathing every inch of the Prison and island in bright light. "My word..." Dumbledore cried out as he felt tremendous power surging threw his body, and knew from seeing the others around him, all the Defenders was not only regaining their magic and they was getting stronger by the second.

"Albus what is happening to the Dementors!" Amelia shouted as she saw the bright light form into a large Vortex that seem to suck up all the Dementors and exploding them into tiny Orbs of lights.

"I can only guess that the spell is releasing the souls of those the Dementors had Kissed." Dumbledore could only say as he watch in awe as thousands of tiny Orbs flew off and disappeared in the night sky, another quickly got his attention.

"Albus I see a young Witch wearing white Robes at the top of the Prison, my word she is doing all this magic by herself." Mad-eye yelled as those thought he lost his mind.

"Mad-eye are you sure, something like this can't be done by one Witch." A very shock Amelia yelled as her Headmaster looked to the prison.

"Who ever this Witch is, she is very powerful, we better not do anything to anger her." Dumbledore warned as those around him quickly agree, as they waited for the enemy from the sea to arrive.

Out in the ocean the Dark Lord stopped all his boats as the darken Island was now covered in bright light. "What is happening to my Dementors?" Voldemort yelled as another complied.

"My Lord the Dementors they are disappearing in that large circle high above the island." A Death Eater stuttered out as he looked threw his binoculars.

"I can see that fool, what I want to know who is responsible for this!" Voldemort yelled, as he knew he would not win the battle he turned to his followers. "The Island is lost, let retreat for now since we did accomplish one of our goals." Voldemort ordered and everyone Apparated away.

Back on the shores, the defenders cheered as the attackers disappeared from the sea. "Its over, the Sorceress driven the Dark Lord back, and saved the island." Dumbledore sighed in relief as another rush to them.

"Amelia I just gotten word from inside the prison, I'm afraid it's bad news." The Auror warned as he handed over a parchment.

"No this not good, out of the five hundred prisoners, well over two hundred was Kissed, and the others are missing." Amelia read as her former Headmaster gulped knowing that they may have driven back the Dark Lord, the war is far from over.


	14. Magical Overload

A/N; Ok prepare to laugh yourself silly, since I couldn't stop laughing after I accidentaly thought it would happen after he got a Magical Power Boost from Jamie, and I had to write it out.

Sorry for the short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else until I wrote this.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

November 01 1995

Hogwarts/Great Hall

The following morning, the school was abuzz as the Daily Prophet read by its student and professors.

Mass Breakout in Azkaban

Just last night Death Eaters led by You Know Who, attacked Azkaban Prison just weeks after Minister Fudge order the Human Guards to leave the island.

Luckily Amelia Bones led a group of Aurors was able to stop the attack, but later the Aurors learned that days after the Human Guards was removed, there was a mass breakout of Prisoners, many had supported You know who.

It's suspected well over two-hundred-fifty Prisoners escape, while the remaining Prisoners given to the Dementors to be kiss, a full list of Kissed Prisoner in Page 04.

In other news, the now Ex-Minister Fudge has been removed from office after it was learned of his involvement to remove the Human Guards, and including taking Brides from known Death Eaters to keep them out of Prison, he now in prison awaiting his trial

As the students read the paper, the youngest professor looked startle. "Hey Lillian I wonder why the Sorceress of Light is not mention, or the fact that the Dementors are no longer at Azkaban?" Jamie thought as a voice answered.

"Could be since they don't want it known that there is a powerful Witch on the loose." Lillian voice started, but stopped as another thought came up. "But still maybe they are waiting for more details, like a picture?" Lillian added but a commotion got the young professor attention and she started laughing as well as others as a Floating Headmaster came into the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore what is going on?" McGonagall yelled as she saw the Headmaster whom was actually swimming in the air.

"Oh hello Minerva, it seems that I was hit with a very powerful Magical Boost, and I am doing this to try to relieve the excess Magic, until I get my Magical core back to normal." Dumbledore happily informed his not happy Colleague.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, would you please swim yourself out of this room since you are making a scene." McGonagall firmly suggested as while sending a death glared which immediately sent her neighboring professors scooting as far away from her.

"Oh sorry about this I will go now." Dumbledore happily informed everyone as he floated back out the main doors.

With the way too happy Headmaster gone, the young professor turned to her colleague. "Ah Minerva isn't there potions that could relieve Albus of his excess Magic?" Jamie wondered as her colleague nodded.

"Yes I believe there is a number of Potions, and I know Albus knows this also." A not so happy McGonagall firmly informed her young Colleague as she felt a headache coming. "But I fear Albus enjoys having this much power way too much." McGonagall grumbled as she stood up to face the students. "Due to the fact that the Headmaster is loose in the Hallways, classes are cancelled until he is caught and tied to a bed, until his Magical Core is back to normal." McGonagall Firmly announce and left the room, with the other professors following.


	15. Merging Troubles

A/N; First of all I'm sorry I didn't add a chase scene with the Professors and Dumbledore, I just couldn't write it without laughing at the image of all the professors runnig after the floating Headmaster.

Now that is out of the way, I was actually a paragragh away in revealing Jamie to the Headmaster at the end of this chapter, but luckily after a quick thought I was able to change the outcome of this ending, so I can reveal her in another chapter further in the year.

One last thing, Jamie troubles in this chapter is just the begining, so don't think she is out of the woods yet.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

November 02 1995

Headmaster's Office

The following afternoon, an aging Headmaster now suffering from a Migraine from the events of the day before looked to his door. "Come in Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore tried to call out but it came out as a whisper, and the two teens entered

Headmaster…" Both teens tried to say but their Headmaster held out his hand.

"Please don't talk too loud, the after affects of my Magic Boost is like have a huge Hangover." Dumbledore lightly complained, as the young Witch looked worried.

"Maybe we should come back once you back to your normal self?" Hermione quietly suggested, but the Headmaster shook his head.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Granger, since you both are here so please tell me what is on your mind?" Dumbledore wondered as he picked up a potion and his head clear.

"Headmaster can you scan Harry's letter, I think there is some sort of Charm on it, to make its reader see the truth." Hermione quickly suggested as she pass the now worn Parchment to her Headmaster, whom quickly waved his wand.

"Hmm you might be right Ms. Granger, but this charm is far beyond anything I know of." Dumbledore thoughtfully while casting more spells. "Sorry Ms. Granger I can't figure out what this charm is and what it supposedly does." Dumbledore apologized as the young Witch bit her lip at a though.

"Headmaster please focused on the words "I'm afraid you won't recognize me when we meet again" I started to notice something I had miss since the beginning of this year." Hermione quickly suggested, and the startled Headmaster eyes went back to the Parchment and his eyes widen.

"It's some sort of Revealing Charm, base on word activation, but…" Dumbledore stopped as he shook his head. "Oh Potter you sly Devil!" Dumbledore laughed as the two teens looked to him.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious thinking what Hermione is thinking Harry is doing is right?" Ron laughed thinking this has to be a joke.

"If Ms. Granger thinks Mr. Potter is posing as your new DADA Professor, I'm afraid she is right." Dumbledore suggested with long sigh.

"What…" Ron shouted as his headmaster felt his Headache coming back.

"Please Mr. Weasley reframe from shouting, since the Potion only can do so much to relieve my problem." Dumbledore painfully suggested before continuing. "As how much I believe Mr. Potter should come out in the open, I do think this is the best way for him to hide himself." Dumbledore firmly suggested as the young Witch reluctantly agree.

"Harry has hidden himself in plan sight, as the saying goes." Hermione guess as her Headmaster agreed.

"Yes Ms. Granger, and since I don't see any problems in what Ms. Evans is doing, I won't question her just yet." Dumbledore suggested as the two friends agreed.

"Then we will try to continue to act like we don't know the truth about Harry." Hermione suggested as she got up knowing there was nothing more to say, until their friend reveals himself.

"It would be best Ms. Granger, and please don't say anything of your finding to anyone, do I make myself clear on this!" Dumbledore firmly suggested as the teens nodded in agreement before leaving the office.

As soon as the two teens left, the Headmaster gave out a huge sigh. "How much as I want Harry back, I promise on my Magic, I won't make the same mistake I done which cause him to leave his friends and those he once trusted." Dumbledore promised as a glow surrounded him, he knew now he must change his ways in dealing with the young Wizard.

November ?? 1995

DADA Classroom

A Week pass as school continued normally, and as a young professor teaching her class some advance spells, but as she waved her Wand to show her students how cast a spell, she suddenly felt weak. "Oh..." Jamie gasped out as she took hold of her desk. "Lillian what is happening?" Jamie thought as a voice sounded.

"I don't know, but I think I should have tested that spell we used on the Dementors before we had tried it." Lillian voice weakly suggested as a number of students quickly went up to her.

"Professor Jamie are you alright?" Ginny worriedly asked as the young professor nodded.

"I think I am coming down with something so class is dismiss, and read chapter eighteen for your class assignments" Jamie quickly suggested as she went to her office that was located to the side of the room.

DADA Office

Once in the office, the young professor glowed and two teens flew apart and landed on the floor. "Ouch that hurts!" Both Harry and Lillian yelled as they rubbed their shoulders.

"Lillian what happen, why did we split?" Harry quickly asked as he painfully got up.

"I don't know, give me a second and I will find out." Lillian quickly informed her twin as her eyes glaze over immediately she gave a worried look. "Oh no we have a problem, the spell we used to finished the Dementors, it accelerated an unchecked damage to my program." Lillian worriedly informed her twin.

"Was it the same damage that stops me becoming a boy when I merge?" Harry worriedly guessed as his twin shook her head.

"No I'm afraid I was more damage then I thought when my ship crash Harry, I need to do a full scan of my body to see what is wrong, and if I can repair it." Lillian warned as her twin gulped.

"Um Lillian what about our teaching job, do you think we can continue being Jamie?" Harry worriedly asked, as his twin looked worried.

"We can try, I can do a full checkup when we are asleep, and hopefully start any repairs I need at the same time, that if the damage is repairable." Lillian gulped at the thought of not able to repair the damages to her body. "I'm afraid this could take weeks to couple months, but of course that if I can repair the damage." Lillian warned as her twin gulped at a thought.

"Lillian what happens if you can't repair this damage?" A very scared Harry quickly asked.

"If I can't repair the damages, I either must return to my home world since they will have no trouble finding the problem or if I can't there will be any number of problems." Lillian warned as her twin gulped.

"Problems like our Merging?" Harry guess as his twin sadly nodded.

"Actually the two most likely things to happen would be either losing my ability to merge with you Harry or worse my death." Lillian warned, as her twin looked scared.

"You can't die Lillian, since you are the sister I always wanted." Harry begged as his twin place a comforting hug.

"I am not going anywhere yet Harry, my death will only happens if I can't repair the damages, which I won't know for awhile." Lillian gently assured her twin as a knock on their door made them separate. "Yes who is it?" Lillian quickly asked while looking glad she sounds like her combine form.

"Jamie it's Albus I heard you were ill, are you alright?" Dumbledore worried voice sounded threw the door.

"I will be fine professor, I took some Potions and I just need some rest." Lillian quickly explained as the Headmaster let out a sigh of relief.

"Then if you want I can cancel your remaining classes for today so you can get all the rest you need, and hopefully by tomorrow you will be well enough to teach." Dumbledore gently suggested and left the door once he heard his professor thank him for the day off from teaching.

Once the twins heard their Headmaster leave, they were relieved. "Lillian we better head straight to bed, the sooner you get the damages repaired the better I feel about you." Harry suggested as they disappeared from the room, and appeared in their private rooms.

The following day, the troubles the twins had did not show itself, but as they got to bed, one twin looked to the other. "Harry I already learn enough that I can temporary repair the damages, but I'm afraid we shouldn't do any super powerful spells like we did with the Dementors or the next time I won't be able to undue the damages." Lillian warned as her twin gave her a hugged.

"Then it is lucky we took out all the Dementors, since they are probably the worst thing Ton can throw at us." Harry smiled as he looked relieve that his twin would be all right, and they went straight to bed.


	16. Truths revealed Part 1

A/N; It took me some time to decide this, and I went ahead to reveal Jamie this time, but sorry for Cliff Hanger, I need more time for what happens after the attack.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December ?? 1995

The Weekend before the Christmas Holidays, there was a second Hogsmeade Weekend, and as the students left the school, few called out to their favorite professor. "Professor Evans are you heading to Hogsmeade?" Hermione wondered as the young professor nodded as she stopped before her student.

"Actually I am since I need supplies and new books to buy since you guys seem to be learning everything I taught you to fast." Jamie joked as her student smiled.

"Well Professor, do you want to come with us, I wanted to ask about that new shielding spell you taught us during the last class." Hermione wondered as her professor agreed.

"I would love to join you Ms. Granger, maybe you can show me new books I can use for my class." Jamie suggested as she let her friends lead her to the village.

Headmaster's office

As the young professor left the school, the Headmaster was watching from his office window. "Jamie is good in hiding her true identity, but I wonder how long she can keep this up." Dumbledore wondered as his fireplace flared up in green flames, and witches head appeared.

"Headmaster, please can I come in?" Bones wondered as the Headmaster nodded.

"Give me a second Minister Bones." Dumbledore smiled as the head nodded and disappeared.

As the newly Elected Minister walked into the room, the Headmaster greeted her. "Good morning Minister Bones what can I do for you?" Dumbledore kindly asked as he hoped the Minister had no more bad news.

"Albus I believe we known each other long enough to dispense with the formalities." Bone firmly suggested before continuing. "I am just here for your help in reviewing the current Laws, since I would like to permanently remove the ridiculous Laws Fudge had passed while in Office." Bones suggested, as the Headmaster looked glad to hear what her plans were.

"Of course Amelia, I would be most happily to oblige." Dumbledore smiled as the Minister place a foot tall stack of Parchments, which both went over with a fine toothcomb.

Hogsmeade

In the Village, two friends and their professor left the bookstore with a number of small bags. "Ms. Granger are you sure we bought enough books?" Jamie joked since they bought more then enough books to fill a small shelf.

"Well maybe we should go back, since there was a few books I thought would be perfect for your class." Hermione suggested as her friend quickly protested.

"Hermione I think Professor Evans was joking with you, I doubt she can teach us everything in those books you had her bought." Ron complained as their professor grinned.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, you both almost sound like newlyweds, I would have thought you both are going out?" Jamie joked as the two friends turned to her.

"Me, go out with her you got to be kidding!" Ron embarrassedly shouted as his professor laugh.

"Hey I was just joking, come on lets head to the Three Broomsticks, I'm perch from carrying all these books Ms. Granger tricked me in buying for her reading enjoyment." Jamie joke as her student quickly protested.

"Hey I did not want you to buy the books for myself, but for the class." Hermione quickly defended herself as they entered the Pub.

Three Broomsticks

As the three friends ate an early lunch, the younger Witch looked unsure about something. "Ms. Granger what is on your mind, since you look like you are about to explode?" Jamie wondered but had a feeling she knew what was on the young Witches mind.

"Um Professor Evans, it just last year we lost a friend, but he wrote us this letter." Hermione quickly explained as she passes a Parchment, which their professor picked up and pretended to read.

"Interesting you both are friends with the missing Harry Potter?" Jamie simply asked her friends.

"Professor we know there is a Charm on that Note that cancels a spell that hides the truth, so we know about you." Ron quickly informed the not so surprise professor.

"You mean the Charm I placed on that parchment to reveal my lies to those I can fully trust." Jamie smiled as her two friends eyes went wide. "Wow and here I had thought you would have questioned my identity months ago?" Jamie grinned widely as her friends stood up.

"Harry..." Both Hermione and Ron started to say, but an explosion sounded from outside got everyone's attention.

"Great Tom didn't waste much time to attack us." Jamie hissed as she stood up ready to defend herself.

"Harry you are not going out there are you?" Hermione worriedly asked her newly found friend.

"Hermione I am a professor now, I need to keep you students safe, so gather everyone and head to the tunnels that goes back to Hogwarts." Jamie quickly ordered as she left the pub.

"Harry..." Hermione yelled as her friend grabbed her hand.

"Hermione Harry is right, he can defend himself better then before, so let's gather everyone we can and get out of here." Ron quickly suggested and a reluctant Witch quickly agreed as they rush out of the pub.

Outside as the young professor ran into a battle zone, a very worried voice sounded in her mind. "Jamie what are you doing, we are not in disguise?" Lillian voice warned as the young professor shrugged.

"Lillian do you think our secret will still be a secret once Hermione and Ron finds out?" Jamie warned as the voice sighed.

"I guess you are right but look out." Lillian voice yelled as the professor swung around and slap several dark spells back at the casters whom quickly went down screaming as nasty cuts appeared on their bodies.

"Thanks for the warning Lillian, you are lifesaver." Jamie only could say as she saw the nasty results of the spells, and then waved her hand at a group of Death Eaters sending them flying into the air, and painfully crashing into the side of various walls. "Ok this is too easy." Jamie thought as she rushed between escaping students and the Death Eaters to deflect the many spells back at the enemy.

"Oh look the so call DADA professor, maybe we can take her out now, and stop her from actually teaching the students to defend themselves from us." A Mad Witch evilly suggested as the young professor turned to her.

"You can try, but I doubt I have any fear from you so call Death Eaters!" Jamie spat as another Robe figure shouted a spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Someone yelled and the young professor slapped the curse back at the caster, sending him falling into the ground.

"So you are the Hogwarts Champion savior!" A tall snakelike Wizard hissed as he walked forward.

"Tom Riddle, good of you to finally show yourself." Jamie hissed as those around the new arrival sneered at her.

"Don't you dare call me by that name!" Voldemort yelled as he waved his Wand. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort madly yelled and to his surprise the young Witch raise her hand and absorb the curse with her palm.

"Tom do you think that Curse will do any better then the Killing Curse." Jamie calmly asked a not so happy Wizard.

"You may have the power to stop those Curses I will find a way to kill you!" Voldemort hissed before he Apparated away, and soon seconds later his Followers left the same way.

"It's over..." Jamie started to say, another cast a spell she couldn't dodge.

"Sectumsempra!" Someone yelled, and a sickly looking curse slammed into the young professor shoulder sending her painfully into the ground, instantly she became two teens.

"Oh this is not good." Harry groaned as he tried to stop his bleeding shoulder.

"Harry we got to get out of here!" Lillian warned, as she covered her cut on the same shoulder, both disappeared.


	17. Truths revealed Part 2

A/N; If you are wondering, Harry and Lillian are still fifteen years old, since they didn't age while in the other dimention.

Also I will have the conclusion to this part of the story by the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

It was pass noon, as the Headmaster and Minister were less then halfway through the stack of Laws. "Amelia I think it would best if we just Veto all of these Laws without looking through everyone of them." A very tired Dumbledore suggested since they spent three hours straight trying to make two piles of wanted and not wanted laws, and only one pile had Parchments in it.

"Maybe you are right Albus, since I don't see any real Laws that are worth saving." Bone tiredly informed the Headmaster just as the Fireplace blazed up, revealing the school's Healer.

"Albus I have a situation here in the Hospital Wing." Pomfrey worried face warned as the Headmaster looked to her.

"Madam Pomfrey what is the problem?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the Healer looked graved.

"There was an attack in Hogsmeade, and I am now receiving a good number of injured students." Pomfrey quickly warned as the Headmaster quickly stood up.

"I'm on my way now Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore quickly informed the Healer, whose head disappeared.

"Albus I better get back to the Ministry, and sort out this mess." Bones suggested as the Headmaster agreed.

"You do that Amelia if you need me I will be helping Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore worriedly informed the Minister as they quickly departed by different means.

Hospital Wing

As the Headmaster entered a barely empty room, he looked to the Healer. "Madam Pomfrey I thought you had a lot of injured students here?" Dumbledore questioned as the Healer administer some potions to a student.

"Sorry Albus I sort of lied seeing you had company." Pomfrey worriedly started as the Headmaster realize what company she meant. "The attack on Hogsmeade was stopped by Jamie and thanks to her only a few students were seriously hurt." Pomfrey quickly informed a relieved Headmaster.

"But Madam Pomfrey why didn't you tell me this in my office, since I thought you needed my help?" Dumbledore wondered as the Healer led him to the side of the room where a curtain-covered bed was.

"Sorry Albus when I saw the Minister with you, I thought you would prefer the Ministry not see this." Bones worriedly informed the Headmaster as she pulled back a curtain that hid a bed with two sleeping teens in it.

"My word is that Harry?" Dumbledore gasped out as he spotted his missing student holding hands with a young Witch, both surrounded by a magical shield.

"From my scans yes that is Mr. Potter, but the strange thing is, the girl he is holding is his twin sister." A very confuse Pomfrey informed a very shock Headmaster.

"It can't be the Potter only had a son." Dumbledore could only say as the Healer pulled out a folder.

"Not according to St. Mungo's Records, it clearly states that Lilly Potter had Twins, Harry James Potter, and Lillian Potter." Pomfrey informed a startled Headmaster, whom quickly snatch the folder and read it.

"It can't be, I was at Harry's birth, and I know Lilly only had a son." Dumbledore quickly informed his Healer.

"I know it too, since I was one of the few Healers who had examined Lilly during her pregnancy, so I would have known she had twins." Pomfrey worriedly confess as the Headmaster looked to the twins.

"I guess that can't be answered now, but what is that shield the children are in, I don't recognize it?" Dumbledore wondered as the Healer shrugged.

"Its some sort of Healing Stasis Shield, but I never seen anything as advance as this." Pomfrey sighed as she pointed to the teens shoulder. "Our current Healing Shields would never heal a Curse Wound like this one is doing, usually the Healer have to remove any Curses before placing their patient in this type of Shielding." Pomfrey thoughtfully informed an understanding Headmaster.

"You are right, but are the Potters going to make it, their wound look serious." Dumbledore wondered as he saw a wound that would seem fatal if it was not immediately treated.

"From my scans, the two children will make a complete recovery in a few days, maybe more since I am not sure how affective this Shield is." Pomfrey warned as the Headmaster accepted it.

"Then in that case, keep an eye on the Potters, and make sure no one sees them in this room." Dumbledore warned as the Healer agreed.

"Actually I was planning to move the Potters to an Isolation Ward, so they will not be disturbed until the Shield is down." Pomfrey thoughtfully suggested and with the Headmaster permission, she got the special room prepared for the twins.

Headmaster's Office

Night had settled as the Headmaster poured over some Parchments, not believing what he was reading. "It's all here, Lillian Potter from her birth to her schooling in Hogwarts which ended after Third Year." Dumbledore thought as he looked over the Potters records. "It can't be how Lillian attended school without myself knowing it." Dumbledore thought as tried to use spells to see if the records faked, but all his scans shows they were the real thing. "Great the only ones who can answer this is Harry, and he won't be able to do that for a number of days from now." Dumbledore sighed in defeat as he quickly hid the Parchments before looking to his door. "Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore calmly called out, and his stern but worried professor stepped in.

"Albus there is something I just discovered, Jamie isn't in Hogwarts, and was not seen since after the attack in Hogsmeade." McGonagall warned as she came up to the Headmaster's desk.

"Minerva have you check with the students?" Dumbledore worriedly asked his professor.

"I check every student Jamie hangs out with, and the last ones to talk to her were Ron and Hermione." McGonagall quickly informed her Headmaster.

"Minerva I think I know where Jamie is, but before I know for sure can you bring Ron and Hermione here." Dumbledore tiredly suggested as his colleague nodded before leaving.

In fifteen minutes, two students sat before their Headmaster. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, can you tell me what happen when you last saw Professor Evans?" Dumbledore worriedly asked his equally worried students.

"Sir before we do, you should know that Professor Evans told us she was Harry Potter." Hermione quickly informed a startled Headmaster.

"Then Ms. Granger, can you tell me all you learn so far up to the attack." Dumbledore kindly asked and the young Witch quickly informed him what had just expired just that afternoon.

Once the young Witch was done with her tale, the Headmaster closed his eyes looking like he was in deep thought before speaking to his students. "Right now Harry is in the Isolation Ward in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore started getting the two friends attention. "But there is something strange, since Harry is not alone." Dumbledore then continue with his Healer's findings and his search through his own records.

Once the Headmaster was done with his story, the two friends eyes widen as they remember something. "Headmaster I remember Lillian, she was sharing Ginny's room with me during the summer of Fourth Year." Hermione quickly informed the startle Headmaster.

"Hermione is right, I remember her right after the World's Cup, but strange I have no memory of her before that?" Ron quickly confessed as the Headmaster looked to his students.

"That is odd, Ms. Granger can you remember anything of Ms. Potter before the World's Cup?" Dumbledore wondered as the young Witch shook her head.

"No I don't, but it is strange during that time I had a feeling I always knew Lillian." Hermione quickly confess, and her friend too shared her thoughts.

"There seems to be something strange going on here, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley can you give me your memories of your time spent with Ms. Potter." Dumbledore suggested and with his students permission he taught them to create Pensieve Memories for him to see.

After viewing the Memories, the Headmaster let his students go, since it was close to curfew. "Lillian Potter, who in Merlin's name are you?" Dumbledore wondered as he again watches his student's Memories for any clue to the unknown Witch.


	18. Truths revealed Part 3

A/N; This chapter was not easy to write, just to warn you.

Also Lillian explaination about her Home World, is somewhat base on the Laws that was said in the Figure 17 Series, in other words she can't go back.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

The following morning as the Headmaster worked on his morning paperwork, his Fireplace blaze up in green flames to show a face he hadn't seen in year. "Mr. Black what can I do for you?" Dumbledore wondered as his former student looked to him.

"Headmaster I heard about the attack at Hogsmeade, and I am wondering if Jamie is alright since I never receive any word from her since Friday night." Sirius quickly asked as his started former Headmaster looked to him.

"Mr. Black how do you know Professor Evans since I recently learnt some startling things about her past." Dumbledore quickly asked a gulping Wizard.

"I'm sorry Headmaster I can't say anything concerning Jamie, but please can you tell me if she is alright?" Sirius firmly asked his Headmaster.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black at the moment Jamie is missing from school, but we do have your Godson here in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore quickly informed a now not so happy Godfather.

"What what about Lillian is she with Harry?" Sirius demanded as the startled Headmaster looked to him.

"Sirius you know who Lillian is, since I am finding records of her past, which I know never existed before this year." Dumbledore quickly asked as the Wizard shook his head.

"Sorry Headmaster I can't say anything for now, but please I would like to come to Hogwarts to see my Godson and his sister." Sirius asked in a way the Headmaster knew he would have came to the school without his permission.

"Fine Sirius, I will Unblock the Floo connection, just give me a few minutes." Dumbledore suggested as his former student head disappeared.

In a few minutes the Headmaster was startled as two Wizards stepped threw the Fireplace, he quickly greeted both. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore kindly greeted.

"Please Headmaster I would like to see my Godson, so you would please forget the pleasantries for now." Sirius quickly asked and the Headmaster nodded as he led the two Wizards to their charges.

Isolation Ward

In a small room that used to treat sick patients, three Wizards entered to see two teens waiting patiently. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley how long are you going be here?" Dumbledore quickly asked as he came into the room.

'Sorry Headmaster, but we want to be here when Harry awakes." Hermione worriedly informed her Headmaster.

"I guess I will allow you both to miss tomorrow classes, but no more then that do I make myself clear." Dumbledore warned and the two teens nodded as they saw the Headmaster's visitors.

"Hi Mr. Black, Professor Lupin, what are you both doing here!" Hermione quickly greeted the two visitors.

"Hermione I am no longer your professor, so please just call me Remus or Moony." Remus politely reminded his former student. "As to why we are here, we heard our Charges have gotten themselves in trouble." Remus quickly added as he and his friend walked over to a bed with two sleeping teens with a clear Magical Shield that surrounded them.

"Wait you guys know about Lillian." Ron quickly asked as he walked over to the two friends.

"Of course we know Lillian, Moony, Harry and I spent five years learning almost everything she knows," Sirius proudly informed the young Wizard, while getting a slap to the back of his head.

"Padfoot you weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Remus scolded as their Headmaster turned to them.

"What do you mean Lillian taught you what?" Dumbledore wondered as the two friends shook their heads.

"Sorry Headmaster Like I said before we will not say anything just yet, once the twins are awaken they will tell you what they believe you should know." Sirius firmly informed the startled Headmaster.

"Sirius please I am just worried for Mr. Potter, I want to help in anyway I can." Dumbledore quickly informed his former student.

"Help by placing Harry in an abusive home, and at the same time keeping him away from those who would actually care for him." Sirius snapped as the Headmaster looked shock.

"What do you mean abusive home?" Dumbledore shockingly asked as the two friends looked to him.

"I believe Lilly we warned you the trouble she had with her sister, and had given you a list of potential Guardians if something would happen to her and James." Sirius snapped as the Headmaster quickly protested.

"I did what was best for Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore tried to tell the friends, whom quickly cut him off.

"Best for Harry, Dumbledore, was it for the best to keep him lock in a small cupboard under the stairs which also serves as his bedroom for the first ten years living with his family?" Sirius shouted as the Headmaster eyes widen. "Was it for the best for Harry being a personal Slave where he got nothing for doing everything for his so call family?" Sirius continued, as the Headmaster quickly sat down not able to say anything to defend himself. "You even made sure he stayed with his family, by ordering the Weasleys to always ask you for permission to retrieve him, which I know you have no right to do so." Sirius finished venting as he sat down at an available chair.

"Sirius I didn't know, I would have done something." Dumbledore tried to say, another interrupted him.

"You should have known something was wrong, I immediately notice Harry was not only wearing faded clothes that are way too big, he was also too skinny for his age." Remus whispered as he tried to hold back his temper. "I knew I should have said something when I first saw Harry, but with my status as Werewolf at that time, I was afraid my words would fall on deaf ears." Remus growled as he glared at a shrinking Headmaster

"I..." Dumbledore tried to say, but knew he there was nothing he could say to defend himself.

"Enough Dumbledore, you can't even defend yourself, so keep quiet and be glad Harry is not only happily living with those who does care for him, he will now be able to defend himself." Sirius snapped as he glared at his former Headmaster to try to say anything.

After a few minutes the very defeated Headmaster left the room knowing he was no longer welcome, and once back in his office he had cried himself to sleep, knowing he had made life worse for the young Wizard.

With the Headmaster gone, one of the two teens looked to the adults. "Padfoot, Moony does Harry hold any grudges toward us?" Hermione worriedly asked as the two friends shook their heads.

"No Hermione, if Harry did hate you, he wouldn't have sent you that note with the Charm on it would he." Sirius assured a slightly relieve teen.

"And plus Harry wouldn't have come here to teach you guys DADA." Remus added, as the two friends looked glad.

"But what now, what will Harry do since the Headmaster now knows he is the DADA professor?" Ron wondered, as the two older Wizards shrugged.

"It will be up to the Headmaster, if he continues to do the things he was doing, I fear Harry will leave Hogwarts." Remus warned as the two friend gulped.

Once the last word said, no one said anything as they kept a constant watch over the sleeping teens, only to leave for personal needs, and sleeping on conjured beds as night fell.

The following afternoon, the four occupants was startled as the shield protecting the two sleeping teens fell, they quickly went to their side. "Harry, Lillian are you alright?" Sirius quickly asked as the two bedridden teens slowly awoke.

"Oh my shoulder is a bit stiff, but I will live." Harry lightly complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That should go away by tomorrow Harry, but Remus what is happening here?" Lillian worriedly asked her guardian.

"I'm afraid Albus knows you are the DADA professor, but he doesn't know about your abilities." Sirius warned, as the twins looked worried.

"Did he say anything about us?" Harry wondered as his friends answered.

"Harry the Headmaster was willing to let you continue teaching the class." Ron started as his friend looked to him. "The Headmaster knew you were Harry since the beginning of November." Ron quickly informed the startled twins.

"What how did the Headmaster found out about us?" Lillian almost yelled, as her friends looked guilty.

"We showed him the note Harry wrote, sorry Harry if I knew what the Headmaster done, I would not have let him see it." Hermione quickly added the last part.

"Hermione it's alright, and plus the Charm on the note wouldn't have affected the Headmaster if he was still going to continue the things he done to Harry." Lillian assured a slightly relieved friend.

"So what now Harry and Lillian, what are you going to do?" Ron worriedly asked the twins.

"Give us another night to fully recover and then we will see if the Headmaster can be trusted." Harry suggested and everyone agreed before started talking about the past to pass the time.

Headmaster Office

The following morning as the Headmaster recovered from the day before, he was shocked as he looked to the door. "Come in Jamie and friends." Dumbledore could only say, as the young professor came in with her Guardians and young friends.

"Headmaster I believe we need to have a long awaited talk." Jamie firmly informed a gulping headmaster.

"Jamie before we start, I want to say sorry for the wrong doing I thought was needed to keep you safe, and I will not try to take your new found freedom away from you." Dumbledore promised as his young professor sighed in relief.

"I believe you Albus, but if you do try anything I promise you will never see us again." Jamie warned as the Headmaster accepted the warning.

"Jamie you won't need to worry, since I already made a Magical Oath that I won't do anything to hurt you ever again." Dumbledore assured the young professor as a glow around his body showed everyone he was telling the truth.

"In that case, there is something you need to know Headmaster." Jamie smiled as she glowed and separated to two teens, to the Headmaster shock.

"But how..." Dumbledore could only say as his guests sat down on some conjured chairs.

"That is something I would like to know." Hermione quickly asked as she looked to the twins.

"This is a long story, and it begins during the World Cup, at the time when Harry gotten himself lost." Lillian started and told everyone the story of how she came to be.

Once the twins told their story, the Headmaster looked to them. "Lillian, do you think we can contact your Home world to get help for your problem?" Dumbledore wondered as the young twin shook her head.

"There is no way I can contact my Home world Albus, and if I tried I might be taken away since this planet had not made a Treaty with my Home world, they won't see any reason to help you." Lillian warned as the Headmaster understood.

"Then I do hope you will try to restrain yourself from using too much of your magic, since I know Harry will be very sadden to loose his sister." Dumbledore kindly warned as another spoke up.

"Um Albus what should we do about our teaching jobs?" Harry wondered as his Headmaster gave it a thought before speaking.

"Since no one knows about your special abilities, I will allow Jamie to continue teaching her classes, since I really don't want to try to find a new DADA professor just yet." Dumbledore smiled as the four teens celebrated. "But Lillian you got to promise me you will keep your powers in check, since I don't want you to cause any more problems to the damages you sustained to your body." Dumbledore warned as the twin agreed.

"Don't worry Albus, I now know my limitations, and I will not over use my magic." Lillian promise as the Headmaster looked relieved.

"Then since two of us still have classes to teach, we better get to the Great Hall to eat before breakfast is over." Dumbledore kindly warned and they all left looking glad that their life in school will not change.


	19. Start of the Holidays

A/N; I been trying to see about adding something about Lupin and his Cure for lycanthropy, and I came up with what happen at the end of this chapter.

It was actually something I quickly put togather, and it also explains why Jamie went ahead gotten tons of Masters when she went to the Minitry for her tests.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December ?? 1995

The morning before the students left for their Christmas Vacation, a smiling Headmaster called upon his youngest professor. "Jamie, can I have moment of your time?" Dumbledore kindly asked as he quickly walked up to his professor.

"Of course Albus what can I do for you?" Jamie wondered as she stopped walking to hear the Headmaster out.

"I was just wondering if I would be able to still contact you, since I heard you will be leaving the school to stay with your uncles and friends for the Holidays." Dumbledore wondered as his professor nodded.

"Of course Albus you can Owl my other selves if you need to talk to me, I won't disappear like last year." Jamie assures her relieved Headmaster.

"That is good to hear, I will be looking forward to seeing you back next year." Dumbledore smiled as they heading to the Great Hall to have Breakfast, and talk to the other few professors that will be leaving for the Holidays.

Hogwarts Express

On the train, the young professor rode in a compartment with her friends all excited about going home. "Jamie you are coming to the Burrow right, mom want to see your other selves." Ron quickly asked as his professor shivered.

"I bet Mrs. Weasley want to have a long talk with me for disappearing two years ago right?" Jamie gulped as her friend gravely nodded.

"I do feel sorry for you Jamie, I know mom was not too happy when you sudden disappeared, and then later learning you gotten your Masters allowing you to have full control over your life, she went through the roof." Ron worriedly warned as his professor gulp.

"Thanks for the warning Ron, now I am not sure I want to go to the Burrow." Jamie shivered at the thought of meeting the elder Weasley.

"Jamie I am sure you won't need to worry about Mrs. Weasley, she probably just scold you for a few minutes and in an hour she will be mothering you like nothing had happen." Hermione smiled, as her professor looked scared.

"Hermione haven't you heard the Howlers she sent her children, I bet it will far worse in person." Jamie groaned as her friends laughed.

"Well you could avoid getting your ear yelled off by coming to the Burrow as Jamie." Ron smiled as his professor shook her head.

"No thanks, I want to spend my Holidays as my other selves, and not as one person." Jamie complained as her friends accepted it.

"Speaking of your other selves why don't you separate now Jamie?" Hermione wondered as her professor shook her Head.

"I better not, since a student might come in, and I would have to explain why Harry Potter was here." Jamie warned and to prove her point the door opened for a not so welcome student.

"Look who we..." Draco sneered but stopped as he saw his professor sitting in the compartment.

"Mr. Malfoy did you something to ask me?" Jamie wondered as her student quickly shook his head.

"No Professor, I was just looking for my friends." Draco quickly stuttered out and left the compartment.

"And that is why I didn't want to separate Hermione, since it so much fun to order trouble makers around and not get into trouble myself." Jamie grinned as her other friend laughed.

"Well at least you are not abusing your teaching position Jamie, since you are fair to all the houses." Hermione gladly informed her professor.

"But still Jamie I wish you would give the Gryffindor some slack." Ron complained as his professor shook her head.

"Sorry Ron I want to be fair to everyone equally, no matter what house they are in." Jamie firmly stated as her friend reluctantly accepted.

"Come on guys lets plan what we are going to do during the Holidays." Hermione quickly suggested and they all started planning to visit each for a few days sometime after Christmas.

Platform 9 3/4

The Platform was pack with students and their family as a large family of red hair greeted each other. "Ginny, Ron I'm glad to have you back home." Molly smiled as she hugged her two children the second she saw them.

"Mom I want you to meet our teacher for DADA Professor Jamie Evans." Ron politely introduced the young professor.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley." Jamie kindly greeted, as she felt nervous, as the elder Weasley looked her over.

"Good evening Professor, but how can you be a one, you look like you just graduated?" Molly wondered as the young professor quickly spoke up.

"Mrs. Weasley I was hired since I have Masters in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, and plus Albus knew with those knowledge I can Aide students in any classes other the one I am teaching." Jamie calmly informed a startled parent.

"Well if you can teach all those subjects I guess Albus knows what he doing." Molly relented as her son quickly spoke up to change the subject.

"Hey mom I gotten in touch with Harry, and he said he can visit during the Holidays." Ron quickly informed his startled mother.

"Oh is that so Ron, I would love to have Mr. Potter over for the Holidays, so please make sure comes by." Molly firmly informed her so, while the young professor gulp knowing there was another reason for the mom to want her to come to her home.

"Well since you all are with your families, I will be off to see my own." Jamie suggested as the rest of her friends family arrive.

"Don't be a stranger Professor, since you promise me a shopping trip sometime after Christmas." Hermione smiled as she gave her professor a hug.

"Hey don't forget to come by the Burrow Professor Evans, I could use some help for the work you gave us." Ron groaned as his professor grinned.

"I will see Ron about coming by later." Jamie smiled as she disappeared with a pop.

Ottery St. Catchpole Village

Padfoot Lair

On the outskirts of the Village, a young messy hair teen appeared before a large two-story house. "Home sweet home, I'm glad Padfoot bout this house which was neighbors to the Weasleys home." Jamie smiled as she entered the home.

"Jamie, good to have you back." Sirius smiled as he walked down the stairs and quickly greeted the young Witch.

"Hi Padfoot but where Moony shouldn't he be home by now?" Jamie wondered as her Godfather look unsure.

"Moony at St. Mungo's trying to show his Cure to the staff." Sirius started as they headed to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

"That is good to hear, since Uncle Moony's Cure will help many Werewolf victims." Jamie smiled looking glad her uncle would be able to help many people with the Cure.

"Actually Moony is having problems with his Cure, since the Healers are criticizing the Ingredients he been using to create the Cure." Sirius spat at the Healers stupidity.

"Padfoot don't tell the Healers don't believe Moony because some of the Ingredients don't have Magical Properties." Jamie quickly asked a nodding Godfather.

"And not only that they are keeping Moony in the Hospital until they learn why their spells are no longer showing him as a Werewolf." Sirius warned, as his Goddaughter looked mad.

"That is stupid, if the Healers spells shows Moony is no longer a Werewolf that should be enough to show his Cure works." Jamie angrily informed her Godfather.

"I know that but the Healers thinks there is some sort of charm blocking their scans, and won't believe Moony is cured. " Sirius quickly informed his not so happy Goddaughter, but before they could continue, a pop sounded and their friend appeared. "Moony what happen to you?" Sirius quickly asked his now pale and sickly looking friend.

"The Healers tried to experiment on me, and infected me with lycanthropy to see the so call charm I used to hide my lycanthropy will block it." Remus angrily informed his shock friends. "Which thanks to the so call Healers I am now a Werewolf again?" Remus spat as he sat down on a chair.

"The fools, well least Moony you can easily be cure of this, and show those Healers you were actually cured." Sirius tried to comfort his friend who quickly shook his head.

"It won't happen, if the Healers discover their current scans show no signs of lycanthropy, they will have me arrested for lying, and I am already being fined heavily for trying to be passing as a normal Wizard." Remus angrily informed his friends whom one quickly stood up.

"Well if those fools want proof that Moony had a Cure, I can provide all the proof they need." A not so happy Jamie informed her uncles.  
"Jamie you can't, you will get in trouble if you go." Remus tried to reason, but his charge shook her head.

"Moony have you forgotten I have Masters in almost everything the Ministry has to offer, and it will be all the proof I need." Jamie reminded her uncle before disappearing from the room.

"Boy Jamie is scary when she is work up." Sirius gulped as he started dinner.

St. Mungo's

At the reception desk, a young Witch looked to a not so happy Witch coming up to her. "Yes can I help you?" The Receptionist politely asked as the new arrival place a card before her.

"Here are my credentials, now can I see the head Healer!" Jamie calmly asked as the Receptionist eyes widen at all the Masters the young Witch had.

"Yes of course give me a moment to get Healer Michael." The Receptionist could only say as she quickly wrote a note and sent it flying.

Within minutes, an elderly Wizard stepped into the room, and up to the Receptionist. "Catherin who is this Master you want me to see?" Michael wondered as another spoke up.

"That will be me, Master Jamie Evans, this is my card!" Jamie calmly informed a startle Healer.

"This can't be you are way too young to have any sort of masters." Michael tried to say, but the card glowed blue, which indicated it belongs to the person holding it.

"That should be enough to tell you that I was not lying about being a Master right?" Jamie firmly asked a gulping Healer, whom quickly used a spell to check the card.

"Yes everything is in order this is an official Ministry Card." Michael started to say before paling as he read the long list of Masters, the young Witch had.

"Now that is in order, I want to file a complaint with this Hospital." Jamie calmly informed the Head Healer.

"And may I ask what we did we do to you to make you want to file a complaint" Michael wondered as the young Master pulled out Folder.

"My Apprentice Remus Lupin tried to give you a Cure for lycanthropy, which you not only had quickly dismiss without testing it, you had turned him back into Werewolf!" Jamie angrily hissed as the Healer gulped.

"I was one of the Healers who checked his claim, and I found a number of the Ingredients Mr. Lupin used to be inadequate for Potion use." Michael tried to say, but the young Master cut him off.

"Inadequate, Healer Michael is you a Master herbalist of both Magical and non-Magical plants." Jamie wondered and the Healer quickly shook his head. "Then you shouldn't even have a say what should be use in Potions or not." Jamie hissed as the Healer shrank. "Now that clears things up, I will tell you now that Mr. Remus Lupin Cure does work, and you should use it to help the many Victims of Werewolf attacks by giving them the Cure for lycanthropy free of charge." Jamie ordered as the Healer gulped.

"Free, you can't be serious…" Michael tried to say, but the young Witch cut him off.

"You can still charge your patient for Medical bills and such, but the Potion to Cure them will not cost a Sickle, or should I go to courts and file charges against this Hospital for infecting a Patient with lycanthropy." Jamie warned as the Healer shook his head.

"I will do as you said Master Evans, but can I have the instructions to make the Potion?" Michael gulped as the young Master glare.

"No, since Remus Lupin will be in charge of making all of the Potions you will need, but before he does please sign this Magical Agreement form." Jamie ordered and the Healer quickly signed it. "Thanks this will be enough to make sure Remus Cure is free, and if you break this agreement, we will fine this Hospital to the point we will own the entire building." Jamie grinned as she took the form, and left knowing now Remus will be now free to distribute the Cure without worry.

Padfoot Lair

The two very worried Guardians jump up as their Charge appeared before them. "Moony I cleared things up with the Healers, and they are now expecting a steady supply of your Cure to be delivered to them." Jamie tiredly informed her uncle.

"Wait a minute Jamie how did you convince the Healers I had a Cure?" Remus quickly asked his grinning Charge.

"Simple really Moony, since I have Masters in everything that a Healer needs to know, I outrank everyone that works in St. Mungo's, so they have to do anything I tell them." Jamie smiled as her Guardians laughed.

"Good one Jamie, and here I was wondering why you had gotten all those Maters in the first place." Sirius wondered as his Charge evilly grinned.

"Simple really, with this card I can easily outrank anyone who tries to oppose me." Jamie smiled as she left for her rooms.

"Oh great I think we unleash a monster." Sirius joked as his friend quickly agreed.


	20. Lillian's Visitor

A/N; Alright you win, here is the Chapter where Lillian has her problems fix, but at a cost.

Captain Tamara is Shawnie's Charater for the Twins of Hope story, Hope she don't mind me using him to help Lillian.

Once last thing, I will have more of the Holidays in the coming chapter and sorry for the Cliff Hanger.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 25 1995

Padfoot Lair

Two Guardians getting breakfast ready smiled as their charges came downstairs for breakfast. "Marry Christmas Harry and Jamie I hope this will be one of many together!" Both Sirius and Remus happily greeted the young twins.

"Marry Christmas Padfoot and Moony!" Both twin smiled as they got a hug by their Guardians and soon started to eat the breakfast food laid out on the table.

After a few minutes of eating, one of the adults looked to his charges. "So Harry when you are heading to the Weasleys since them all is expecting one trouble maker visiting today." Sirius joked as his charges looked to him.

"Does Mrs. Weasley really think I am a trouble maker?" Harry worriedly asked as his Guardian laughed.

"Well Harry you did cause a scene when you disappeared, and made everyone worry sick about you last year." Sirius reminded a red face teen.

"But I didn't mean to make everyone worry I guess I should apologize to Mrs. Weasley and everyone." Harry gulped at the thought of seeing the elder Weasleys.

"It will be alright Harry we all will be waiting here until you return." Sirius grinned as his Charge eyes widen.

"Wait Padfoot, Moony you both are not coming?" Harry quickly asked as the two adults left.

"Sadly we can't come with you since we need to deliver some Potions to St. Mungo's and a few other places." Sirius grinned as he left with his friend.

"And Harry, Jamie please tell Mrs. Weasley we will be around noon for her wonderful lunch." Remus smiled as he left the room

With the adults gone, one twin looked to the other. "Well I should be off, since I promise Hermione that I will lend her some books, and also I need to deliver my presents." Jamie warned as she got up and disappeared before her twin could protest.

"Great some sister, leave her brother to get all the scolding." Harry grumbled as he stood up and went to his room. "And plus wasn't it Jamie's idea for me to leave in the first place." Harry reminded himself as he gathered his things and left home.

Somewhere unknown

In a bright room, a young messy hair Witch looked startled as she looked around. "Ok what is going on, I should have appeared at the Grangers." Lillian worriedly asked, as an elderly man wearing an unknown type of Uniformed walked up to her.

"Figure Unite 17, 6355, reported missing in Delta Galaxy." The elder man informed the young Witch, whose eyes widen.

"Are you an Officer from Home World?" Lillian worriedly asked as the elderly man nodded.

"Yes I am Captain Tamara station at Star Base 04, and I need your report Figure 17, so I can see about repairing the damages your arrival did to a Class E Planet." Tamara ordered and the young Witch explained what happen to her.

Once the young Witch told the Officer, he took out a round device and tapped some buttons. "The Planet known as Earth with Humanoid Population and very Limited Space travel, the one of the few worlds we avoid having any contacts with." Tamara read as he looked to the Device. "It appears Home World doesn't see any reason to interfere with their development." Tamara warned as he looked to the young Witch. "Now tell me Figure 17 what do you think we should do?" Tamara ordered as the young Witch gulp.

"Sir please I want to continue helping my User, I am already in the Earthlings war I should at least finish it." Lillian quickly suggested as the Officer tap into Device.

"Figure 17, since you are listed destroyed in our Records and at the moment we really don't need an activated Figure Unit." Tamara informed a worried Witch. "I see no reason for you to return to Home World for your deactivation, I will be assigning you to Earth as long as your User is alive, in other words once you lose your User, you are require to return to Home world." Tamara warned as the young Witch accepted it.

"Sir I had suffered some Damages to my program when my ship crashed on Earth, and because of it I am having problems Merging with my User." Lillian worriedly informed the officer and he pointed the small device at her, and tapped the Buttons.

"I'm sorry Figure 17, most of your damages can't be repair here on my ship, but I can make sure you will have no problems in the near future." Tamara warned as the young Witch bathed in blue light. "You now will have no problems with your Damages you sustain, but I am restricting your Magical Levels to Class D World." Tamara warned, as the young Witch looked glad.

"Thank you Captain Tamara, luckily I been restricting my Magic around that level, so it will be enough to help my User." Lillian thanked the officer whom nodded.

"Then you better go Figure 17 and one last thing, I won't be able to interfere in your War, in other words I can't give you any more Aide after you leave here." Tamara warned as the young Witch accepted it.

"I didn't think I would get any more help from Home World, but thanks for fixing my problems." Lillian smiled as the officer nodded.

"Just do your job well Figure 17, and maybe one day Earth will be part of our Alliance." Tamara suggested as the young Witch disappeared.

"Good luck Lillian Potter." Tamara smiled as he disappeared.

Weasley's Home

At the same time just at the outskirts of the property, a young messy hair Wizard appeared, and with a look of dread, he walked as if it was his last hours on hours on Earth.

At the front door, the young messy hair Wizard knocked on the door, for a not so happy red hair Witch. "Harry James Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Ginny yelled, causing the young Wizard to shrink away.

"Ginny…" Harry stopped as he gulped at seeing the equally angered elder Weasley. "I'm so dead." Was all Harry could say as the elder Weasley walk to him and brought him into the house.


	21. Holidays and Train Problems

A/N; First of all sorry for cutting the Holidays short, I had writter's block, so I couldn't write my original plans for the Holidays, and went straight to the next battle scene.

Also sorry for another Cliff Hanger, I just need more time to plan out what Jamie and her friends will do.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 25 1995

The Burrow

In half an hour, a messy hair Wizard ears were still ringing as two red hair Witches stop yelling at him, and then took a moment to calm down before speaking again. "Mr. Potter why in Merlin's name did you get your Masters, since you are way too young to do anything with them?" Molly firmly asked a shaken teen.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I had to since I been having problems with my life being threaten every year, I knew I need more then normal school training." Harry gulped as he looked to the two not so happy Witches.

"But Harry why didn't you go to the Headmaster, he would have done something to help you." Ginny firmly suggested as her friend looked to her.

"Help me, the Headmaster done nothing except tell me I am too young to know anything, and then forced me to stay in an abusive home." Harry calmly informed wide-eye Witches. "Not only that Mrs. Weasley why do you have to ask the Headmaster for permission to get me from my Relatives, since I know he should even have any say to what I do doing the Holidays." Harry wondered, as the Elder Weasley looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Harry, I am part of an Organization Albus put together to stop He who must not be name, and to be truthful I had first been ordered to keep an eye on you." Molly confessed as the young teen did not like what he was hearing. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have taken this job, since now I know Albus was wrong, you should have more freedom then he think you should have." Molly cried as the young Wizard place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you Mrs. Weasley, and don't worry about the Headmaster asking you to keep an eye out on me, since he learnt his lesson when I disappeared last year." Harry assure a slightly relieve Witch. "But for now, I believe we have presents to open right?" Harry smiled and the two Witches quickly agreed as they headed to a pile of presents while calling the other family members.

Granger Residence

At the same time, a messy hair Witch smiled as she rang the doorbell, to reveal a young woman. "Yes can I help you?" The Woman kindly asked the stranger.

"Hi my name is Lillian Potter, and I'm here to see Hermione." Lillian smiled, as did the woman.

"Ah yes Hermione told me that you were coming over to deliver some books and presents." The woman remembered as she stepped aside. "Please come in, I am Hermione's mother Diana Granger." Diana politely introduce to herself as she led the young Witch into her large home.

Once inside a bushy hair friend quickly greeted the young Witch. "Lillian, I am glad to see you." Hermione greeted her friend as they hugged each other.

"Good to see you again Hermione, here is the book I promise you can read during the Holidays, and Harry's and mine presents." Lillian grinned as her friend quickly snatched the books.

"Oh thank you Lillian, I promise to return them when the Holidays are over." Hermione quickly assured her friend.

"No problem Hermione, you can keep the books until you are finish reading them." Lillian suggested as her friend went to her Christmas Tree and got her friend's presents.

"Here is everyone presents, and I heard what the Weasleys are planning to do with Harry, I hope he survive their wrath." Hermione grinned, as did her friend.

"I am just glad I am not taking part of my brother's torture, but I'm sure I will be experiencing everything once I arrive at the Burrow." Lillian cringed, as her friend looked sorry.

"Hey Lillian if you don't need to be at the Weasleys yet, why not stay here for while since I been dying to ask you about everything you know." Hermione begged as her friend agreed.

"I have no problem explaining the things I know to you Hermione, but I do think it would be best if I stick to the level of Magic you can easily understand." Lillian suggested as they sat down and started on explaining Theories of Magic that the young Witch never knew existed.

The Burrow

By lunchtime atmosphere in the unstable looking home was back to normal, as two Wizards appeared at the same time of young Witch. "Lillian don't tell me you just arrive?" Sirius wondered as his young charge nodded.

"Padfoot, do you think I want to be around a very angry Weasley." Lillian cringed at the thought.

"Of course no one not even I would anger a female Weasley, but Lillian you know you will be at the receiving end of a long awaiting scolding." Sirius warned, as he felt very sorry for his charge. "So in other words I wouldn't want to be you Lillian when you stepped into their home." Sirius warned as his friend knocked on the door, to have it open for the Elder Witch.

"Sirius, Remus, good to see you both again." Molly smiled at seeing two lost friends. "And..." Molly started as she saw a messy hair Witch nervously waiting outside. "Lillian welcome back, I don't believe that brother of yours, decided to drag you with him to another adventure." Molly angrily informed the young Witch as she gave her a welcoming hug.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley it was I who dragged my brother away." Lillian tried to correct the elder Witch, but she quickly dismissed her.

"Nonsense Lillian, you shouldn't try to defend that brother of yours, so everyone come on in and have lunch before checking if we have any presents left." Molly happily suggested as the three visitors followed her into the home.

Platform 9 3/4

The rest of the Holidays went by normal as three friends stepped on the train a voice got their attention. "Mr. and Ms Weasley and Ms. Granger, I save a compartment at the back of the train." Jamie called out from the window, and her friends waved to their professor.

"We will be there Professor Evans." Hermione immediately called back as she and her friends hugged their parents and climb onto the train.

Hogwarts Express

Once in the compartment one of three teens quickly asked her professor a question. "So Professor Evans what shell we be expecting for our classes?" Hermione wondered as her professor shook her head.

"That is something you will find out during class Hermione, but for now do you have any questions about what you read during the Holidays?" Jamie while expecting a barrage of questions, which she answered at the best she could, while other friend was half listening as they played Wizard's chest.

Hours pass as the train quickly made its way to the school, and after countless questions, the messy hair professor stopped her student questions. :"Hermione I better start on my rounds, I will come back to answer more question later before the train reach Hogwarts." Jamie tiredly assured her friend.

"Fine but professor you better come back soon." Hermione pouted since she had lots more questions and her professor nodded as she left.

About halfway threw the train ride, the three friends was startled as a loud commotion sounded outside their compartment. "What is going out there?" Ron wondered as he stuck his head out of the door to see flashes of light and student screaming from far down the cars. "Hey Cho what is going on down there?" Ron quickly asked the Ravenclaw prefect as she gathered some scared looking students.

"Ron we got trouble, some students just put on Death Eaters Robes and started attacking their class mates." Cho warned a shock classmate.

"What about Jamie, I thought she was making her rounds?" Ron quickly question as the Prefect looked worried.

"I don't what happen to Professor Evans, last I saw her Draco bumped into her, and she just disappeared." Cho worriedly informed a not happy student.

"Cho gather all the Prefects we got no choice but to try to stop the Jr. Death Eaters ourselves." Ron quickly suggested, as the Prefect looked scared.

"Can't we wait until the Aurors arrive?" Cho quickly suggested as the young Wizard shook his head.

"By the time the Aurors get wind of this attack Innocent students will be hurt or worse, remember the Hogsmeade attack, the Aurors arrive to late to do anything but to cleanup the mess." Ron warned as the Prefect agreed.

"I will gather everyone that can fight luckily the Jr. Death Eaters is still in the first two cars." Cho quickly informed her classmate as she left to get some help.

Once the Prefect was gone, the young Wizard turned to his friends. "Hermione remember that spell to change a spell's color which Jamie taught us?" Ron quickly asked his friend.

"The spell we learnt during the last weeks before the Holiday, why Ron what are you planning?" Hermione wondered as her friend grinned.

"The perfect way to scare the so call Jr. Death Eaters, and hopefully stop this attack before it gets worse." Ron grinned as they formed a plan.


	22. Train Problems Part 2 and Jamie's Escape

A/N; I made a mistake in the last paragragh of the last chapter, Ron was suppose to suggest using the Spell that change the color of normal spells to confuse their attackers.

I already made the changes to the last chapter, since only now I realise wrote Ron suggested to use color changing spells which was not I meant for him to say.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Express

In the second car, group of masked students laughed as they taunted groups of younger students. "Look at the Mud-bloods tremble, they are so pathetic!" An older masked student laughed as the younger students cried in fear. "Oh well even though we were ordered to wait for our fathers, I think we should have some fun." The older student smiled as he came up to a very frighten first year, but before he could do anything the door to the next car burst open as green spells were sent flying. "What the, they are using Unforgivables!" Were many very shocked masked student's last thoughts as spells hit them sending them to the ground.

It took just seconds for the attackers to secure the second car, and immediately remove the frighten students. "I don't believe it worked, the Jr. Death Eaters were so scared to put up a defense." Ron smiled as he kicked a fallen student.

"Come on Ron we need to tie the Jr. Death Eaters and then get to the first car." Hermione quickly suggested as the Prefects quickly helped securing the prisoners, and made their way to the next car.

In the first car, the masked students heard what had happen in the second car, and thought to use their captures as Human Shields, which to their surprise the attackers just plowed threw their protection with dozens of green spells, immediately their defenses fell.

With minutes the Prefects and other students had the first car secure. "All right guys let awake the students, but leave the Jr. Death Eaters stunned even when they are tied up." The Head Boy quickly ordered as he and the Head Girl quickly took command.

.

Hogsmeade Station

By nightfall, the train arrived at the Platform where groups of Aurors waited along with the Headmaster, whom sighed in relief as he got the Head Students report. "Shacklebolt you may take the Jr. Death Eaters away, I believe they lost their rights to attend school the second they put on those Robes." Dumbledore angrily informed the Head Auror, whom sadly nodded as he help secure the Jr. Death Eaters and took them away to the Ministry.

As the Aurors did their jobs, the Headmaster turn to the students that was help out of the Train. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger where is Professor Evans?" Dumbledore quickly asked as he spotted the two friends coming off the train.

"Headmaster we heard that Professor Evans was Portkey away by Malfoy." Hermione quickly informed her now worried Headmaster.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger I will get Professor Evans back safe and sound." Dumbledore promised as he quickly went to the Auror to tell them what he leant.

Riddles Manor

As night settled, young messy hair Witch tied to a thick pole slowly awoke as she heard noises. "Lillian what just happen?" Jamie thought as she pretended to be unconscious.  
"I think someone stunned us the moment we arrived here, but give me a second to feel out the surrounding area." Lillian voice suggested and was quite for a ten seconds before speaking again. "There is probably well over a hundred Dark Wizards in this house, and Tom's just came into this room." Lillian warned as the young Witch felt her head lifted by her chin.

"Ah Evans the Witch who thinks she can be a threat to my plans!" Voldemort spat as he slapped the young Witched face, it was hard enough to leave a handprint.

"Oh you will pay for that RIDDLE!" Jamie painfully hissed as she glared at the Dark Lord.

"So the so call Professor is awake, I would think you should show me more respect or I will allow my men to do whatever they please with your body!" Voldemort warned as the young Witch cringe.

"Then it will be too bad I won't be here long." Jamie spat as the pole glowed brightly. "And Riddle if you value your pathetic existence you better leave this house in two minutes." Was all Jamie said before disappearing and leaving brightly glowing pole.

"What did she do?" Voldemort thought, before realizing the warning the young Witch said. "All Death Eaters got out of Riddle Manor NOW!" Voldemort yelled after he placed a Sonorus spell on himself and ran for his life, while cursing himself for not using personal Anti Wards that would only allow him to Apparate in and out of his home.

Just seconds after groups of Dark Wizard left the rundown Manor, it glowed brightly as it imploded into a ball of wood that was a quarter the size of the Manor. "Evans you will pay for this!" Voldemort yelled and a voice got his attention.

"I think not Riddle!" Jamie glared as she stood behind the shock Wizards.

"Evans how dare you destroy my home!" Voldemort hissed as he pointed his wand at the young Witch but quickly stopped himself from casting since he remembered what she was capable of doing.

"I will do as I please Riddle, and let this be a warning, since the next time we meet it will be your last mistake you ever make!" Jamie hissed before disappearing.

With the young Witch gone the not so happy Dark Lord looked to his frightened men. "Get my plans underway, I want to attack Hogwarts as soon as my army reaches well over three hundred!" Voldemort yelled before disappearing to another safe house.

Hogwarts

The Headmaster looked to his Order Member and was about to send them off, but stopped as a young messy hair Witch appeared prancing about while cursing at herself. "Oh that stings, Lillian can you do you something about that slap Riddle did on my face." Lillian painfully asked she place a hand over the red mark on her face.

"Sorry Jamie, Tom must have placed some Dark Magic into his punch, so I'm afraid it will not only hurt, the mark will stay on our face longer then normal." Lillian voice warned before a gulped sounded. "Um Jamie you realize you spoke out loud in a room full of Wizards." Lillian worried voice sounded as the young Witch looked to those around her.

"Um hi, I thought only the Headmaster would be here." Jamie gulped as she saw the Weasleys in the group before her.

"Jamie why did you call out for Lillian, was she taken along with you?" Molly worriedly asked a gulping Witch.

"I um have a Magical device which allows me to talk to Harry and Lillian, and it was thanks to that I was able to escape Riddle Manor." Jamie quickly lied as the Headmaster smiled at her.

"That is good to know you have backup Jamie, but why not head to the Hospital Wing, to see about that nasty mark on your face, and later I want you to tell me what had expired during your adduction. " Dumbledore kindly suggested and the young Witch quickly agreed before leaving the room.

With his young professor gone, the now relived Headmaster turn to his Order. "Well look like our search is cancelled, so everyone please head home." A much-relived Dumbledore suggested before turning to the Head Auror. "One second Shacklebolt would you please head to Riddle Manor and see if Tom is still there." Dumbledore worriedly suggested and the Dark Auror nodded before leaving the room through the Fireplace.


	23. Conversations

A/N;Sadly I am planing to end this story with two more chapters, maybe more if I need more time for the Battle scenes.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

January ?? 1996

Headmaster's Office

Hours after sending the Head Auror to check the Dark Lord's Hideout, there was a frantic knock on the door. "Come in Shacklebolt!" Dumbledore called out and the pale looking Dark Auror stepped in.

"Albus Riddle Manor is no longer there, all I found was a solid piece of wood that was a quarter the size of the Manor." Shacklebolt shakily informed a shock Headmaster.

"Shacklebolt are you saying the Manor was blown up?" Dumbledore shockingly ask his friend whom quickly shook his head,

"No the Manor was not blown up from my scans some sort of powerful magic had compacted the entire Manor, and turned it into a solid block of wood." Shacklebolt stuttered out as he sat down looking ready to pass out from what he had learnt.

"Powerful Magic, Shacklebolt can you tell it was Dark or Light Magic?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the Head Auror shrugged.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, the Magic on the block isn't like anything I seen before, and right now I have some Unspeakables examine the block, and all they could tell me that there was no bodies in it, and it was the entire Manor we were looking at." Shacklebolt stopped to clear his mind of the image.

"So this was how Jamie escaped her captors." Dumbledore quietly suggested to an unbelieving Auror.

"Albus do you really think Jamie is capable of turning the large Manor into a piece of wood that was a quarter of it size?" Shacklebolt laughed at the thought, as the Headmaster look serious.

"It is a possibility, since I know Jamie Evans is a powerful Witch and plus with her knowledge I doubt any one of us will know what she is capable of." Dumbledore tiredly suggested as he looked to his friend. "Shacklebolt I think you should remove those Unspeakables from the area and destroy the block, so it won't leave any evidence to what it was." Dumbledore warned as the Auror reluctantly accepted the plan.

"I will do as you say Albus, and I will Owl you once I turn the block of wood into ash." Shacklebolt suggested before leaving after a polite farewell.

With the Auror gone, the Headmaster gave out a loud sigh. "I really should have a long talk with Lillian Potter, to see what she is truly capable of." Dumbledore thought as he look to the work he was doing and continued from where he stopped to talk to the Auror.

January ??

It has been a couple days since the attack on the train, and after giving his young professor some time to rest, the Headmaster called her into his office for a much-needed talk. "So Jamie tell me what happen at Riddle's Manor, since my Order Members I sent there reported it was now a solid block of compact wood." Dumbledore worriedly asked as his young professor looked to him.

"Albus I simply created a Micro Black Hole, with a life span of five seconds, since I knew it would destroy the house, and give Riddle a good scare." Jamie started, as her headmaster looked unsure if he should ask for more details. "I did warned Riddle to leave the house before it collapsed, and from what I saw all his men made it out before the Black Hole destroyed the house." Jamie quickly assured her Headmaster as he looked to her.

"Well in that case, I am glad you are alright, but on another matter did you have to teach your fifth years and up that spell to change the color of the spell they are casting?" Dumbledore firmly asked a grinning professor.

"Why Headmaster what is wrong with that spell, since thanks to it, we can trick the enemy in thinking we are using Unforgivables when in fact the spells are non lethal spells." Jamie smiled as her Headmaster sighed.

"True but thanks to that fact the Jr. Death Eaters are trying to sue the school for teaching our students Unforgivables, which is quit the hassle if you asked me." Dumbledore tiredly informed a now laughing professor.

"Well let the so call Jr. Death Eaters since any spell check perform on those student's Wands will not show any Dark Curses performed which will clear the Defenders of Hogwarts Express of any wrong doings." Jamie laughed as her Headmaster accepted the idea.

"Then if that will keep us from getting in trouble, Jamie would you do the honors of teaching my Order Member that spell?" Dumbledore begged as his professor gave it a thought.

"Hmm I don't know if I can spare the time with classes and such, but I believe I can ask my Godfather and Moony if they can teach your Order." Jamie suggested, as her Headmaster agreed.

"Jamie if you can contact your Guardians and set up a time, I can gather my Order Members and others that I can trust to be taught that spell we were talking about, and maybe others spells that you would think we can easily learn." Dumbledore suggested as his professor agreed.

"I will talk to my Guardians and have a list of spells they can teach you, and maybe in a Week we can have classes ready." Jamie thoughtfully suggested and with permission from the Headmaster, she left to get things underway.

Great Hall

The following morning a tired looking professor stepped into the room, only to be assaulted by her friends. "Finally Professor Evans you are out of the Hospital Wing, we been waiting for the last few days to see what new spells you would teach us." Hermione scolded as her professor groaned at the joke, since she had been stuck in bed thanks to the School's Healer.

"Hey it not my fault Madam Pomfrey decided to keep me in that blasted room until the mark on my face started to disappear." Jamie grumbled, as another got her attention.

"Professor Evans, please reframe from using that form of language." McGonagall lightly scolded, as she started eating her breakfast. "Really Jamie sometimes you act more like a teenage boy then a young woman." McGonagall quietly muttered as the young professor blushed as she escape her friends and to the safety of the Head Table.

"Minerva that is why I believe Jamie is so adapted to making friends with the students, since she acts so much like them." A very amuse Dumbledore suggested as his colleague glared at her Headmaster.

"If that is the case Albus shouldn't Jamie be acting like a teenage girl instead of a boy?" McGonagall suggested as the young professor look down not wanting to get into this conversation.

"True maybe Jamie is still in her Tomboy stage." Dumbledore joked as his young professor face turn bright red. "Jamie's tomboyish attitude is probably the reason I never once seen Jamie wearing skirts or at least a dress." Dumbledore smiled as his young professor stood up.

"I think I better head to my office to get my classes back on track, since thanks to Madam Pomfrey I'm a couple days behind." Jamie quickly suggested and politely excused herself before leaving the room, but her Headmaster quickly spoke up.

"One second Jamie, this is what we talked about earlier, can you come by my office later after classes to talk more about it." Dumbledore quickly asked as his professor nodded.

"I come by after dinner Albus." Jamie quickly suggested before leaving the room.

With the young professor gone, the Deputy Headmistress looked to her Headmaster. "Even with Jamie's flaws, Albus do you think she will be with us next year?" Minerva wondered as her colleague shrugged.

"That is something I hope will happen." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as he looked to where his young professor left the room. "Jamie is a powerful Witch, who knows maybe she can undue the Curse that been plaguing the DADA class." Dumbledore suggested as he ate and continue talking about their colleague.


	24. Deathtrap

A/N;I plan to do one more chapter before I get to the final battle, I will have more of what is happing now in the next chapter.

To answer your question to why Jamie warn Riddle before she distroyed his home, Jamie didn't want to kill anyone in cold blood even how evil they are, she would prefer to do that in battle.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

May ?? 1996

Private Rooms

Three Weeks into the month, two messy hair teens awoke and did their morning business, until one froze. "Lillian what is going on here?" Harry wondered as his twin eyes glazed over.

"Bad news Tom is here and he somehow turned our Wards against us." Lillian warned as she looked out of the window and gulped as a black dome was seen surrounded the school.

"Lillian what is that, what did Tom do to the Wards?" Harry worriedly asked as his twin studied the dome.

"I don't know we better head to the Headmasters office now." Lillian quickly suggested as she took her twins hand, both glowed but both suddenly flew apart from each other.

"Ouch that hurt!" Both twins yelled as they slammed into the opposite side of their room.

"Lillian what just happen?" Harry painfully asked his twin.

"Some sort of powerful anti Wards, but I don't get it shouldn't have affected us." Lillian grumbled as she and her twin stood up.

"Come on let try to Teleport to the Headmaster's Office." Harry painfully suggested as after a few seconds both knew they were in trouble.

"Great Harry, Tom must have somehow increase the Ward Strength to the point it will affect our abilities." Lillian worriedly suggested as her not so happy twin agreed.

"And I bet only Tom and his Death Eaters can pass through the Wards safely." Harry angrily suggested as both twins got up to check themselves for any injuries.

"Come on Harry we have no choice now but to walk to the Headmaster's Office." Lillian grumbled as they left their room once her twin grabbed their Marauder's Map to avoid anyone that is awake.

Headmaster's Office

After a few near misses, the twins reach the Headmaster's office, only to face a sight that made them worry more. "Albus what is wrong?" Both twins quickly asked their now sickly looking Headmaster.

"I think the new Wards are design to drain my magic." Dumbledore weakly informed two very worry. "Harry, Jamie is there anything you can do?" Dumbledore tiredly asked as the twins looked to each other and shook their heads.

"Albus if we can Merge into Jamie she will have no trouble destroying the Wards, but we are afraid the Ward is also affecting our abilities." Lillian warned as their Headmaster sadly looked to them.

"In other words you both can't merge." Dumbledore guess as the twins nodded. "This is not good, and to make matter worse, you two would have to reveal yourselves to the school." Dumbledore warned as the twins gulped.

"Albus I have a problem with that, since my advance Confundus Charm will not work well while I am Lillian since I don't have the power to charm more then a dozen Wizards at a time." Lillian warned as her Headmaster look lost in his thoughts before speaking.

"That Charm may not be necessary Lillian, I will find another way to help you to be seen and no one will be the wiser." Dumbledore suggested as tiredness engulfed him. "That if I can survive this Deathtrap Riddle sprung on us." Dumbledore gasped out as he felt his Magic reserves slowly drained away.

"Harry we need to help Albus now!" Lillian quickly suggested as took her aged Headmaster hand.

"Lillian what are you planning?" Harry wondered as he took the Headmaster's other hand, and with their free hand the twins grabbed on to each other.

"There is only one place we can take Albus to help him recover all the Magic he lost." Lillian quickly suggested before the three vanished from the office.

Unknown Place

In a bare room, two teens and an Age Wizard appeared. "Harry please help Albus to lie down on the floor." Lillian quickly suggested as she made some Vials appeared, and knelt beside him. "Albus this is the most powerful Magic restorer in my inventory, so hurry and drinks it." Lillian quickly suggested as her Headmaster looked to the Potion.

"I hope it will have the same side affect of that Magic Boost you gave me some months ago." Dumbledore smiled as he drank the potions.

"I doubt it, since this isn't as much as the Power Boost I gave you." Lillian smiled as she remembered all the professors chancing the floating Headmaster.

"That is too bad I was looking forward to flying again." Dumbledore sighed as he gulped the potion and soon was feeling much better.

Within minutes, the three colleagues were by a window showing a beautiful sunset. "My word where in Merlin's name is we?" Dumbledore wondered as he looked out the window to see an ocean.

"This is a special Reality were I can tailor to any needs we need." Lillian suggested as a thought cross her mind. "Albus we can transport everyone here, and gather up your Order, and then take as long as we need to prepare for the Battle with Riddle." Lillian quickly suggested as her Headmaster look unsure.

"But what about Hogwarts, if we leave now, it will be defenseless?" Dumbledore warned as his young professor shook her head.

"I doubt Riddle will know we had left the school. " Lillian laughed as her Headmaster looked to her. "You see Albus I can put a time spell on this Reality, so if we spent a week here, only a minute will pass in the real world." Lillian suggested as her Headmaster agreed.

"Yes a week will give us the time to prepare and keep the students safe." Dumbledore thoughtfully accepted the plan. "So when shell we will do this Lillian?" Dumbledore wondered as the twins took his hands.

"Well now will be a good idea." Lillian smiled as they disappeared from the room.


	25. Escape to New Hogwarts

A/N; The next chapter will be the long awaited battle, but right now I am still working on it, so might take some time.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

May ?? 1996

Headmaster's Office

In the round room, a flash of bright light announce the arrival of two professors. "Oh no not again..." Jamie cried started to out as bright light engulfed her and she separated into her counterparts whom flew across the room.

"Darn I should have known this would have happen." Harry cried out in pain as he picked himself off the floor.

"Well we needed to know if we can stay as Jamie for a while." Lillian painfully reminded her twin.

"At least now you both know, but we should hurry and get to the Great Hall since the Potion you gave me should at least give me an hour to stay in this Cursed school." Dumbledore quickly suggested as he place a wand on a Crystal Phoenix. "All students and professors please report to the Great Hall for an emergency meeting!" Dumbledore quickly ordered, then removed his Wand to head out of his office with his two former students.

Great Hall

The students grew worried as they sat in the room, that was until the doors open and the Headmaster walked with two students following. "Students and Professors, as many of you have noticed that the Hogwarts Wards has trapped us within the school." Dumbledore started as he stood before the student's population. "But not to fear, we can escape this trap Voldemort had created." Dumbledore stopped as he turned to the young Witch. "Ms. Lillian Potter here will explain our plans." Dumbledore smiled as he gestured for the young Witch to speak.

"In a minute I will create a doorway to excess a World that will not only protect us against the Dark Forces, you will be able to continue classes and enjoy yourselves." Lillian quickly informed the students.

"Why should we trust you Potter, since you disappeared on us several years ago!" A Slytherin shouted as another added more.

"Yeah and who are you Lillian, I never read anything about Harry having a sister!" Another Slytherin shouted as the Headmaster spoke up.

"Ms. and Mr. Potter were separated at birth for their protection, and only recently were reunited, and I will vouch for Ms. Potter to being Mr. Potter twin sister." Dumbledore firmly informed the now slowly quietly down students.

"Thank you Headmaster, but now we should leave here, Harry would you lend me some of your power." Lillian smiled as they took each other's hands and waved it at the main entrance to the room, causing the closed doors to glow. "That doorway is now a Portal to another Realm so everyone please go through it in an orderly fashion." Lillian smiled knowing everyone will be in for a shock.

New Hogwarts

Once through the Portal, the students and professors was shocked to find themselves in the Hallway of the school. "Real funny Potter, we are still at the school." A Slytherin laughed as the twins pointed to a window.

"Actually if you looked outside you will see that we are not at Hogwarts." Lillian grinned as everyone rushed to the Windows to find the black dome that was around the school gone. "This Hogwarts is the exact copy of the original the only difference is that Hogsmeade Village is just a thrown throw away." Lillian grinned as she saw the shock faces of the students, which included the Headmaster.

"Lillian how in Merlin's name did you do all of this?" Dumbledore stuttered out as he looked out of the Window.

"To put it simple Headmaster, what ever I can think of, will become real in this World, I actually can create another planet that is the exact copy of Earth." Lillian smiled as many jaws around her drop.

"Lillian can you create places like Paris and Rome?" Hermione eyes widen at the thought.

"Not only I can create them, I can also make them to look like how it was in any time period you wish." Lillian smiled, as her friend looked faint.

"I believe Ms. Granger that can be done another time, so everyone please enjoy a free day of classes so we can explore this Hogwarts." Dumbledore happily suggested as a student spoke up.

"Um sir what about Hogsmeade, can we also go there?" A Ravenclaw quickly asked as the Headmaster gave it a thought.

"Headmaster since we are the only living beings in this World I would assume it will be safe to let the students explore Hogsmeade during the Weekends." Lillian suggested to an accepting Headmaster, before she turn to her fellow students. "Oh by the way everyone you meet in Hogsmeade is not real, I just thought to add realistic Illusions of numerous Wizards and Witches to the Village so it won't look like a ghost town." Lillian quickly added as everyone dispersed to see the new Hogwarts.

Headmaster's Office

Once every one settled down, the Headmaster sat in his new office. "Incredible Lillian, I would never think this wasn't my office." Dumbledore smiled as he sat in an exact replica of his office.

"Well we been in your office so many times to remember some details." Lillian smiled as her twin spoke up to get things going.

"Albus if you want we can get your Order here now, so we can get some planning for our next move to get Hogwarts back." Harry suggested as his Headmaster agreed.

"You are right Harry, but my Order is in a safe house in Hogsmeade, any idea how we are going to get them?" Dumbledore wondered as his colleague turned to a door and waved her hand to make it glow.

"That door will now open to the outside of the Shrieking Shack, and you will have an hour to gather everyone, but if you need more time, please tell me before the time runs out." Lillian thoughtfully suggested, as her Headmaster looked unsure about something.

"Actually Lillian, I think we need someplace much bigger for my entire Order to be in." Dumbledore warned as his colleague understood.

"In that case Harry and I will accompany you to your Order." Lillian suggested as she waved her hand at the door to make it glow again. "Now once we pass threw that door, it will become a normal door." Lillian informed everyone and they all went through the door.

Order of the Phoenix Safe House

In a large room filled with worried Wizards and Witches, a battle scared Wizard slammed his hand into the table. "There must be something we can do to break that blasted Ward He who must be name placed around the school." Mad-eye yelled as a red hair young Wizard spoke up.

"Mad-eye I need more time to look over the Ward before I can safely remove it, which I afraid I can't do it with the Death Eaters patrolling just outside of the Wards." Bill argued, as he hated himself for not able to save his young siblings.

"Mad-eye please calm down, we are doing our best to try to free Hogwarts." Shacklebolt tried to reason.

"I know I just wish the Albus was here…" Mad-eye started to say but stopped as his fake eye stop spinning. "Look like I got my wish." Mad-eye could only say as the doors to the room open for the Aging Headmaster and two guests.

"Everyone we need to relocate to a much safer place, so please bring all your families and those we can trust here in an hour." Dumbledore quickly ordered as those in the room looked to him.

"Albus what about my sons and daughter are they safe?" Molly worriedly asked as her former Headmaster looked to her.

"Your sons and daughter are safe thanks to a couple of powerful Siblings I had relocated everyone in Hogwarts to a safe place, which is exactly where you all will be going." Dumbledore gently suggested and the Order quickly dispersed to get ready for the move.

As the Order was leaving, the Head Auror saw the two young teens. "Albus, why are there students here?" Shacklebolt quickly asked as another spoke up.

"Harry, Lillian what are you doing here?" Molly yelled before giving the twins a death hug.

"Shacklebolt, Molly, the Potter twins are the reason we have a safe place to plan our next move against Voldemort, so please hurry and get your families and friends so they will be protected." Dumbledore firmly suggested and the two left.

"Now this is out of the way, Harry and Lillian can you take me to the Ministry we need to talk to the Minister." Dumbledore kindly suggested and the twins nodded as they took the Headmaster's hand and vanished.

Minister's Office

The now worried Minister looked over some reports her Aurors just gave her. "Great what are we going to do, Tom wants full control over the Ministry or he will destroy Hogwarts with everyone in it." Bones thought but a flash before her got her attention. "Albus, how did you get in here?" A very shock Bones asked as she saw the Headmaster and two teens suddenly appeared before her.

"Amelia I can't tell you now, but please gather up all your Aurors and your family members and Apparate to the Order's Safe House in Hogsmeade, since I can guarantee your safety and give us more time to find a way to fight Tom." Dumbledore quickly suggested and the Minister looked unsure for a few seconds before accepting what the Headmaster had told her.

"I will do as you say Albus, since I am not sure if the Ministry is safe anymore with what Tom did to Hogwarts." Bones sighed as she got up. "I will meet you at the Safe House I just hope I can convince my family to come with me." Bones warned before leaving the room.

Order of the Phoenix Safe House

Within an hour, the Headmaster and his colleagues met with a large group of nervous Wizards and Witches. "Please settle down, I can take you all to a place that is hundred percent safe from the Dark Lord known as Voldemort." Dumbledore called out as many shivered at the name. "But before we go, Lillian here will tell you about the place you be going to." Dumbledore stopped as Witch interrupted him.

"You got to be kidding, you expecting us to place our safety in the hands of a teenager?" Someone yelled as many started adding their argument.

"Please Lillian Potter has abilities that can save us, so don't be fooled by her age." Dumbledore quickly begged and as the still unsure Wizards and Witches quieted down, he gesture for the young teen to begin.

"I have the ability to open special Portals that take you to a world of my creation, and this world at the moment will have Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, I can add more places later." Lillian informed an unbelieving group.

"If you can do what you claim, how long do we need to stay in that so call World?" A Wizard snapped as the young teen looked to him.

"We all will stay there as long as it is needed to destroy Voldemort!" Lillian snapped back as many gulped at the thought of how long it would be.

"Well if you can guarantee our safety, I guess it will be better then waiting in fear for the next Death Eater attack." Bones suggested as a few agreed.

"In that case the exit to this house is the Portal to what I am calling New Hogsmeade, so please exit and make yourself comfortable in the many large houses I added to the Village." Lillian suggested and the group left the room to see the new World.

New Hogsmeade

As Wizards and Witches entered the new World, they were astounded at the much larger Village as they separated and begin looking around, but as one looked to the stores she turned to her savior. "Um Lillian I was wondering how are we going to get food and other personal needs?" Bones wondered as the twin smiled.

"Just go to the automatic refill stores and grabbed what you need, but here is a warning, whatever you see here you can't take it back to the real World." Lillian warned as the Minister understood and then talking to her Aurors to make sure there would order here.


	26. New Hogsmeade Visit

A/N;Sorry I know I said this would be the battle, but a writter's block halted me from working on it, so for now I just this which is just planning and a little of what is happening at New Hogwarts.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

May ?? 1996

Forbidden Forest

Just outside the Wards of Hogwarts, a group of dark cloak Wizards began planning. "Malfoy what is the status in the school?" Voldemort hissed as a masked Wizard stepped before him.

"My Lord according to our scans everyone in Hogwarts been in the Great Hall since we begun our attack several days ago." Malfoy unemotionally informed his Lord. "It doesn't appear the Headmaster is not doing anything to get the students out." Malfoy suggested as his Lord looked to the dark Wards.

"Of course Dumbledore wouldn't do anything, the Wards were created to attack him and his blasted DADA professor!" Voldemort spat as looked to his men. "We will wait until Friday to attack the school, by then the so call Leader of the Light Headmaster and his powerful Professor will be too weak to protect the student." Voldemort hissed as his men cheered at the excitement of attacking the defenseless school.

"My Lord I will start gathering our men, and by Friday will be looking forward to eating in the Great Hall." Malfoy suggested and his Lord gestured him to do so.

New Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

A group of professors looked to their youngest professor as her eyes glaze over. "Look like our plan work, Tom thinks we are still in the school." Jamie sighed in relief as she looked to her colleagues.

"That is good to hear Jamie, now that we know we had fooled Tom, we need to continue our training our sixth through seventh years, and in two weeks we should be ready for Tom." Dumbledore suggested as the rest of the professors agreed. "Now that settled, do think we would need more then a week to train our Order Member and selected students." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as he turn to his young professor. "So Jamie how long do you think we can stay here?" Dumbledore wondered as his professor gave it a thought.

"How about a month and I can spell this reality to make it so only a week would pass in the real world." Jamie thoughtfully suggested as her Headmaster agreed.

"That sounds like a plan, but Jamie makes sure we return just hour before Tom attacks our school." Dumbledore suggested and his professor assured him that will happen.

With the plans for the finale battle over, a stern looking professor quickly spoke up. "Albus I know it's been a week since we been here, I been wondering what had happen to the Potter twins, since no one seen them since coming here?" McGonagall wondered as her colleagues looked to their Headmaster for an explanation. "The Potter Twins are actually training on their own, but probably would be seen every now and then to visit their friends." Dumbledore lied as his professors accepted it. "Now that is said, I think we should adjourn for the night." Dumbledore suggested and all but one professor left the room.

With everyone gone, the Headmaster looked to his youngest professor. "Jamie is there anything else to report?" Dumbledore worriedly asked the young Witch.

"No not much at the moment, since Tom had been holding off any attacks until he has well over three hundred Wizards to attack the school." Jamie thoughtfully informed her Headmaster. "So I'm guessing the Wizarding and Muggle World should be safe for now." Jamie suggested as her Headmaster accepted it.

"Then let's hope Tom will continue his plans to attack the school and leave the rest of the world alone until the final up come of this battle." Dumbledore suggested and then they decided to call it a night.

New Hogsmeade Visit

All the students were excited about the visit to the Village especially three friends whom walked out of the school. "I can't wait to go to Honeydukes." Ron smiled at thought of the free candies and food the Village would be offering to those living in this world.

"Remember Ron we only allowed to fill up a normal bag with sweats." Hermione reminded her friend.

"I know the restrictions Hermione I just wish we can have more then one bag of sweets." Ron grumbled as the older professor smiled.

"Wow Ron thought you would be arguing about the Three Broomsticks only allowing one free meal for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner." Jamie joked as her friend paled.

"Only one meal, I don't think I can live long enough to have dinner at Hogwarts." Ron complained as his other friend shook her head.

"Ron why not you wait and see what they are serving before arguing about the food." Hermione suggested as she turned to her professor. "By the way Jamie, will there be a Bookstore at the Village?" Hermione wondered as her professor nodded.

"Yep, but it will be like a Library, and remember you can't bring the books back to the real world." Jamie warned, as her friend looked faint.

"But that won't be fair, what if I found a book I like." Hermione quickly argued as her professor sighed.

"Fine I will allow you to copy the books in the Library, but remember you can only bring the copy out of here." Jamie relented as her friend hugged her.

"Thanks Jamie, I better tell this to my Ravenclaw friends." Hermione happily suggested and left her friend to spread the news.

"Great I think I created a monster." Jamie groaned as her other friend agreed.

"Jamie I bet we won't see Hermione until Lunchtime, so come on and let's see what Honeydukes got to offer." Ron suggested as they left for the Village.

New Hogsmeade

In the much larger Village, the students were busy getting free stuff and enjoying the sights of the much larger Village, that was until a messy hair professor took her friend arm and headed towards the large Housing Complex that she created just outside the village. "Hey Jamie why are we going there, I want to go to the Bookstore?" Hermione complain as her professor smiled as they headed further into the Housing Complex.

"Just wait and see Hermione, I know you will like this." Jamie grinned as they stopped before a well-decorated house, which made the young Witch gasped.

"This can't be this is my house!" Hermione yelled as she rushed to the door and rung the doorbell, and in seconds, she was hugging her parents.

"Look like it was a good idea to have some Muggleborn's families to come here." Jamie smiled as she headed back into the Village to search for her other friend.

Honeydukes

In the overly large store filled with sweet from to ceiling, a messy hair professor sighed as she looked for her friend in a very crowded room. "Great I thought Ron would be done hours ago?" Jamie thought since she had left Ron here to search out her other friend.

At a large assorted of sweets a red hair looked strangely them. "OK what are these, Mars Bars, Hershey kisses…" A very confuse Ron thought as he eye many others, until his professor came up to him.

"Ron I thought we were supposed to meet at Three Broomsticks already?" Jamie quickly reminded her friend.

"Oh sorry Jamie it just these candies I never heard of them?" Ron confessed as he pointed to a pile of candy.

"Ron those are Muggle candies, since I decided to add Muggle foods here." Jamie laughed as her friend look thoughtful.

"Wow Muggle candy, oh well I always wanted to try them." Ron smiled as he grab a handful of assorted candies and place them in his bag.

Three Broomsticks

The now enormous Pub filled with hundreds of Wizards and Witches, two friends found there third. "Here Hermione how was your visit with your parents?" Jamie smiled as she was suddenly in a hug.

"It was great Jamie and thanks for bringing my parents here." Hermione thankfully informed her friend as they sat down on an available table.

"No problem Hermione, I knew you would want your parents safe." Jamie smiled as her other friend looked to her.

"Hey Jamie what about my family, do you think you can bring them here?" Ron wondered, as his professor looked forgetful for second before smiling.

"Ron do you think I would forget my true family." Jamie asked a wide-eye friend.

"Jamie are you telling me my parents and older brothers are here?" Ron almost yelled as his professor nodded.

"Don't worry Ron I will take you to them once we are done eating." Jamie suggested as she pick up a menu. "Hmm what to eat, darn I shouldn't have added so many selections." Jamie grumbled as she turned the pages and pages of dishes.

"Um Jamie I think you over did it with this Menu selection." Hermione muttered as she tapped a selection with her wand, and her food appeared in the next second. "Wow fast service, almost like we are in the Great Hall." Hermione smiled as she ate the food, which was much more then she could eat.

"Wow Jamie when I heard the meals will be free I thought it would be small servings." Ron stuttered as he tapped his menu and got his food.

"Hey Ron, do you think I would starve the people I'm trying to save." Jamie laughed as she tapped her menu and soon started eating.


	27. Battle for Hogwarts

A/N;One more chapter to go, one thing I would like to add, I almost had a scene where the truth about Jamie is revealed by Voldemort, but that idea went to the trash before I started writting it, but still who knows I might still use a slightly similar idea in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

May ?? 1996

Forbidden Forest

It has been a Week since the Dark Lord captured the school of Hogwarts, and he turned to his Followers. "Malfoy any word from the Ministry!" Voldemort hissed as a Masked Wizard calmly stepped forward.

"My Lord there was no word from the Ministry, and our spies reported that almost all the Higher ups at the Ministry and their families are missing since the capture of Hogwarts." Lucius nervously informed a not so happy Lord.

"Malfoy, care to explain why was I not informed of the missing Ministry personal?" Voldemort yelled as his Followers cower in fear.

"My Lord I can't explain it, before now the Ministry routine been normal, so our spies didn't notice anything wrong, that was until this morning they found all the main offices empty, and they seem to be unused for a while." Lucius gulped as the Dark Lord glared at him.

"How in Merlin's name did our spies miss this, I want an explanation now or there will be hell to pay!" Voldemort yelled as his Followers shook in fear. "No forget that, let head to the school since the Ministry just sealed their fate!" Voldemort angrily ordered and his Followers quickly ready themselves for the battle.

Hogwarts Grounds

At the Dark Wards, a large group of Dark Cloaked Wizards walked into the ground of the large school. "Malfoy where are the students!" Voldemort hissed as his Follower looked to him.

"According to our scans they had been in the Great Hall since the beginning." Lucius quickly informed his Lord, whom turn on him.

"Wait a minute are you saying the students and Professors hadn't moved from the Great Hall since the beginning of our Siege!" Voldemort yelled as his Follower gulped.

"Yes my Lord, and we been scanning by the hour, to make sure they don't do anything to the Wards..." Lucius stopped as the Dark Lord angrily yelled a Curse.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed sending his Follower to the ground screaming in pain. "Malfoy you fool didn't you realize something was not right, since the Professors wouldn't just sit still while they are trap!" Voldemort screamed as a new voice sounded.

"Wow Tom Riddle you took our bait hook line and sinker!" A voice laughed as the Dark Wards glowed brightly before revealing blue sky.

"Who are you, and how did you destroy my Wards so quickly!" Voldemort yelled as a group of light Robe Wizards and Witches appeared before the school.

"Why Tom you seem to have forgotten me already." Jamie laughed as she stood before the Defenders of the Light.

"Evans you should be weak as a kitten by now!" Voldemort yelled in shock.

"Well your plans failed Tom Riddle, not only I am still at full strength, Albus is also, and we are ready for your pathetic attack." Jamie smiled as the Dark Lord glared at her.

"Stop calling me by that name, Death Eaters attack and leave no one standing!" Voldemort yelled and soon hundreds of spells sent flying, but disperse before reaching the Defenders.

"Wow what weak Followers you have Tom, or is it the new Wards I set up to greatly weaken Dark spells." Jamie smiled at the Dark Lords glare.

"It doesn't matter what you did to weaken us, we will defeat you." Voldemort scream and then waved his Followers forward. "It doesn't matter we can't use Dark Spells, we still have the upper hand." Voldemort yelled as his Followers rushed forward screaming out spells, which many quickly disperse while others slammed into a shield before hitting the Defenders.

"Now it's our turn." Jamie shouted and the Defenders shot out hundreds of Dark Curses, which immediately befell a good number of the Dark Wizards, many tried to stop the advancing Curses but was quickly overwhelmed.

"Dumbledore so you are not Light Wizards." Voldemort hissed as he block or dodged the Curses heading his way.

"Well Tom I did learn to accept the Darkness within me." Dumbledore smiled as waved his Wand at the Dark Lord. "Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore yelled and sent a Green Curse at the shock Dark Lord, whom quickly dodged it at the last second.

"It can't be Light Wizards can't properly cast the Unforgivables." A very frighten Voldemort yelled as he saw the Dark Curse slammed into a Follower and sending him to the ground unmoving.

"Well I learnt a thing or two about Dark Curses Tom, and you will be surprise at how quickly I learn to adapt." Dumbledore smiled as he sent other spells that would be conceder Dark.

"It can't be…" Voldemort yelled as he dodged the spells he recognized almost as deadly as the Unforgivables.

"Surrender Tom Riddle and we will be merciless towards your Trials." Lillian shouted as she sent a powerful spell at the Dark Lord sending him flying backward, and into a group of his Followers, where no one seen him for the remainder of the battle

The rest of the battle didn't last long with the new Wards slowly weaken the Dark Wizards, and soon left a few standing Wizards to surrender, as the Defenders rounded them up and handcuffed them.

Within half an hour the battle for Hogwarts was over, leaving the Defenders tired but fair no worse then their attackers. "Shacklebolt get a team in that mess and get the living Death Eaters in custody." Dumbledore tiredly suggested knowing that the spells they used even though was not fatal, a Wizard still could die by more then one spell.

About halfway through the search, an Auror called upon the Headmaster. "Sir I found him, and he is barely alive!" A young Auror shouted and the Headmaster quickly went to him to see a barely breathing Dark Lord.

"Tom your reign of terror ends today!" Dumbledore firmly informed a frighten Dark Lord.

"I can't die, I will return..." Voldemort hissed as another came up to him.

"I'm afraid you are wrong Riddle, that spell I shot at you would have cancelled any Dark Ritual you performed on your very soul, and it doesn't matter the Ritual is permanent, it will no longer keep you in this plane." Lillian warned as the Dark Lord eyes widen.

"Please you got to save me, you can't allow me to die." Voldemort weakly begged as the young professor cast some spells at the slowly dieing Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry Tom, there is nothing we can do to save your life, but this is what I can do for you." Lillian started as she waved her hand. "Stupefy!" Lillian whispered and stunned the Dark Lord. "I hope your stay in the afterlife is an unpleasant one." Lillian hissed as she walked away.

"Shacklebolt I guess I don't need to tell you Tom won't need any Healers right." Dumbledore firmly suggested as the Head Auror nodded before ignoring the unconscious Dark Lord to help secure the many other prisoners.


	28. The End

A/N;Sorry to end this story like this, but I just thought it would be best to give out hints of what might happen in the future.

Now I am starting The Spirit Hunters story again, hopefully I won't have another story thought of before I finish it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

May ?? 1996

Headmaster's Office

A Week after the Battle, the Headmaster called his young professor into his office where after a light snack they began their meeting. "Now that we are comfy, Jamie what are your plans now?" Dumbledore wondered as his colleague looked unsure.

"I really don't know, I might consider continue teaching DADA." Jamie stopped as she looked down for a few seconds. "But I don't think I want to continue teaching as Jamie." Jamie suggested as her Headmaster understood.

"So you want to teach as your true selves am I right?" Dumbledore wondered as his colleague nodded.

"I know it might cause problems because of my age, but I really don't want to continue lying to everyone." Jamie quickly confess as her Headmaster look kindly to her.

"Well I don't see any problems hiring your other selves Jamie, with your Masters and all." Dumbledore started as his colleague looked to him. "And plus with many of the Death Eaters in Prison your counterparts are now safe to come out of hiding." Dumbledore smiled as the young Witch sitting before him glowed and separated to two teens.

"I guess you are right Albus, both Lillian and I are now able to move freely without the threat of Dark Wizards looming over our heads." Harry smiled, as did his twin.

"Not only that I can retire Jamie, since I don't think we need her unless we have another Dark Lord to worry about." Lillian suggested as the two agreed.

"I think it would be for the best, you two deserve to be yourselves and make your own friends." Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out an application form. "But for now would you two fill this up and I can see about hiring you both." Dumbledore kindly suggested as the two teens groaned before taking a form and filled them up.

Once the forms filled and a new contract created, the Headmaster smiled as he looked to the twins. "Lillian and Harry, I do hope you both will do just a as well as professor separated as you did together." Dumbledore kindly asked the smiling twins.

"Headmaster we should do twice a well separated, as we did together, so you don't need to worry about the quality of our teaching." Lillian assured an accepting Headmaster.

"Then in that case, it is almost dinner, so would you both cares to join me at the Head table." Dumbledore happily suggested as the twins agree and left the office with him.

Great Hall

With the battle over and the school grounds cleaned up, the students and professors enjoyed their first feast back in the real world, and talk was abundant until the Headmaster walked into the room and stood before the Head Table, causing everyone to look worry. "Students and Professors, it is my sad duty to inform you that the Cursed position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts had taken another professor." Dumbledore sadly warned as gasped heard from all around him.

"Headmaster what happen to Professor Evans?" Hermione quickly asked as she stood up.

"Ms. Granger I'm sorry but I can't answer that question." Dumbledore kindly warned as his worried student gulped. "But I can answer that I already hired two former students, whom at the moment holds more Masters then anyone in history." Dumbledore smiled as he saw the wide-eye friends whom quickly guess who was the new professors. "Now that I said all I can, would the two new professors come in." Dumbledore smiled as the side doors open for two former students causing a good number of students and professors quickly stood in shock.

"Albus you can't be seriously thinking of hiring two teenagers!" McGonagall shockingly asked her colleague.

"Actually Minerva I already hire the Potter Twins, and they both are officially Professors of Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled at the glare his professor sent his way.

"Albus I sure hope you know what you are doing?" McGonagall warned as her colleague dismissed it.

"Of course I do Minerva, since Harry and Lillian do have Masters in various subjects they can be a great asset to our school." Dumbledore assured his colleague as she slowly calm down.

"Fine then Albus I will give you the benefit of a doubt, which is until I see how the twins perform in school." McGonagall sighed in defeat as she looked to the twins. "Well at least I can give the Potter twins a piece of my mind for disappearing on us for the past two years." McGonagall grumbled as she ate and watched the twins interact with their friends.

By the Gryffindor table, a group of teenagers congratulated their former friend. "Wow it will be strange to have my best mate teaching us well at least I know I won't get into too much trouble in class." Ron smiled as he greeted his friend.

"Ron I have no doubt Harry and Lillian will treat all the Houses as equals." Hermione smiled at her friends before hugging them.

"Hermione is right Ron, but don't worries Ron as professors we will be treat everyone fairly." Harry smiled as his friend looked to him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but Harry, Lillian do you know what happen to Professor Evans?" Hermione wondered as her friends nodded.

"We do, but all we can say that Jamie had some personal problems and had thought she should retire for now." Lillian lied as her friend accepted it.

"Well I guess Jamie deserve it after everything she done for us." Hermione sighed as the twins nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys let finish this after dinner, since I am hungry and can't wait to see what it is like sitting at the Head Table." Harry quickly suggested as his and his twin's stomach grumbled.

"If you put it that way Harry, lets meet together after dinner and talk more about what you gotten yourselves into now." Hermione grinned as she and her friends separated.

At the Head Table, the stern looking professor looked to the twins. "Mr. and Ms. Potter, I sure hope you know what you gotten yourselves into, since being a Professor isn't something you should take lightly." McGonagall firmly warned as the twins grabbed some food.

"We know that Professor McGonagall, we did teach classes before..." Harry quickly stopped himself as his professor eyes narrowed at him.

"So you both do have some teaching experience." McGonagall started as she looked to the twins. "Care to tell me where you taught at?" McGonagall wondered as the twins gulped.

"Our Masters had us help him with some students under his wing, and we both were his best teachers." Lillian lied as she took a drink, to avoid saying more.

"Is that so Lillian, care to tell me who is your Master is, and how did you both gather so much knowledge to get all those Master's I heard you got?" McGonagall wondered, as her former students looked worried.

"That is something our Master don't want anyone to know Professor, and we want to respect his wishes." Harry firmly informed his former professor.

"In that case Professor Potters, care to share your Knowledge about Transfigurations?" McGonagall wondered and the twins gladly talked to her and the other professors about what they knew.

Right after dinner the Headmaster smiled as he watched his former students leave the room with their friends. "Hmm I wonder if Harry and Ginny would get together in the near future." Dumbledore wondered as he noticed the two in questioned talking together. "Hmm I wonder if Lillian might start a relationship?" Dumbledore thought as he noticed the Witch in questioned talking to a shy Wizard. "Maybe she might have a chance with Neville who knows." Dumbledore smiled hoping the two twins will find happiness among their peers.


End file.
